Thoughts
by Mitrioselove
Summary: After Last Sacrifice, Rose is struggling with everything that went wrong and everything that continues to go wrong. Basically the Bloodline books from Rose's side. Watch as she grows even more. And get to see how her relationship with Dimitri is going. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts

Chapter 1. Regrets

Life never seems to play out the way you plan. People get hurt. Emotions explode. I live my life wanting to make everyone happy. I have to help all those I care about, it's what I do. So when things don't go my way, or better yet if things don't go as planned, I, well, freak out. I still yell, I still kick and scream and act like I'm an undisciplined, ill mannered guardian. But I only do this because I care so much.

So you can see how my reaction to Jill being killed and Adrian bringing her back, made me Rosemarie Hathaway completely freak the hell out. I lived my whole life putting them first, making sure that their needs came before mine. Well, Lissa's life came first. She was my friend, my sister, my everything. I never had anyone but her in my life since I could remember. I had no caring mother, but I had Rhea. I never knew my father but I had Eric. And I never ever had any siblings and thats where Lissa, and yes even Andre came into play. Yet I had let them down, too.

But I never knew how bad of a guardian this made me. I put Lissa first no matter what. Yes, I understand she is my charge, my best friend, my sister, but it is not just her I need to put first it is all moroi. I was trained to save all of them no matter what, even if it meant my own life would be put on the line. I even gave my life for her. But what about Jill? She was my friend, Lissa's sister, and I could not save her.

When all hell broke loose and those rebels attacked, I as a dutiful guardian went for my charge, I should have known better. Lissa had an entire army of guardians to protect her, no one and nothing could ever get to her, we were lethal. Jill on the other hand had no one. She had no guardian, she had few friends, and she had the fear of the life I threw her into, all for the better of all moroi and dhampirs. I should have known better, I should have looked out more. I should have gone for her, especially when I knew no guardian would let anything happen to the Queen, to Lissa.

Instead I along with almost every guardian in the room forgot about every other moroi, and jumped for Lissa, letting every other moroi without protection. It all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye Jill's life was taken from her and I did nothing but protect Lissa, protect her when protection is all she had. I regret not going for Jill, I blame myself for the events that followed. It is why I personally, had to deliver Jill to Palm Springs and make sure that I saw everything was going to work out there for her and everyone else.

Adrian hated me, Jill couldn't even look at me, and my long time friend Eddie well he was judging me. Eddie would never admit it, but he was looking down upon me for it. He was the only one that went for Jill, the only one that noticed that she was the one who was in harms way. And Adrian was the one who saved her.

Adrian... Adrian... Adrian... Adrian... It broke my heart that I had broken his heart. I know everyone thought he was just a good for nothing drunken playboy, but I knew better Adrian was going to become a hero. He is an amazing man, and deserved better than what I did, even true love does not justify what I did. But I did it and I have to live with that.

So here I am waiting to leave to Palm Springs and try once again to make things better. To fix everything I had done wrong, I had to make things better. I have to make them see that I was not this horrible person I knew they thought I was. And yes leaving Lissa for that short amount of time scared me, but she would be fine. Jill needed me, and I was not going to let her down again.

"I'm going to miss you" Dimitri's soft spoken words broke me from my 100 mile an hour negative thoughts. Dimitri, my perfect, sexy, amazing, Russian god Dimitri.

"I'm going to miss you too! So freaken much!" This earning me a sideline gaze, hey at least I hadn't used an even more vulgar word I had been planning on using.

"Don't get too comfortable without me. And you better answer my calls comrade!" I spoke into the nook of this neck as I gave him a last hug before we headed out.

"I'll sleep with the cell under my pillow Roza. I wouldn't miss a call from you my love" He was trying to comfort me, he was trying to tell me he would be there for me no matter what.

"I love you Dimitri, see you so very soon" I yelled at I got into the passenger seat, having called shot gun, five minutes before.

"I love you Roza. Be safe" Dimitri called as the door was closed.

We had run into a small problem on the way to the car, some rebels trying to be brave and try again at getting Jill's life. We had gotten them but I know this wasn't making Dimitri feel any better about this trip. He knew I could take care of myself, and he knew I would keep Jill safe, but just like how I felt about him being alone with the dangers of the world, he felt the same way about sending me off into the clenches of the unknown.

I had to make up for all the wrongs I did, I had to make sure Jill, Adrian and Eddie would some day forgive me for letting them down, and I was going to start today, by delivering Jill to Palm Springs and making sure everything there was perfect. And for this reason I was leaving Lissa to be kept safe with other guardians, that although I know are kick ass, would never be as good as me. But worse of all I was leaving Dimitri, and after losing him way too many times I just wanted to keep him close at all costs. But I had a duty to fulfill, and I was not going to mess this up, not now, not ever.


	2. Authors Note

OK So this is my first ever fanfiction... If I get a review I'll post another chapter soon... If not... Well I'll probably just wait longer to post one... Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so thank you to those who encouraged me to write the next chapter! Here it is and I hope you enjoy it! I was thinking about maybe having an M scene with Rose and Dimitri if people want it I'll give it to you? Thoughts please**

**And also disclaimer I own nothing Vampire Academy the incredible Richelle Mead does... I just love her characters!**

Thoughts

Chapter 2. Palm Springs and feelings

You would think after this long ass drive I would be happy to finally arrive, but instead I'm scared and exhausted. I'm questioning whether or not bringing Jill here is a good idea or not. This man is fucking crazy. Clearence is a crazy ass moroi that has decided to live in this wonderful sunny place, and it has nothing to do with its warm tropically weather. No he's here in Palm Springs cause he's a paranoid old man.

I've officially checked the entire house and outside perimeter 5 times, and five times have found absolutely nothing wrong. When I finally walk in I decided I will just tell him about something stupid that needs to be fixed just so he stops sending me outside. As much as I love the sun, it is way to fucking hot out to be out there right now.

As I walk in and tell him about the small, non exist-ant problem I find myself spotting Sydney. Sydney whom I have probably ruined everything in her life. Sydney who gave up so much to help me when Dimitri along with my crazy ass group of friends broke me out of prison. Sydney who had been dragged back to the alchemist, to god knows what kind of punishment. I knew she was going to be here, actually as a last minute decision, but what I did not expect was the rush of pure guilt that I got when I looked at her.

Another life that Rose Hathaway had ruined, another life I could not fix. Sigh I really need to stop with this emotional crap. I was getting all soft, not to mention I was letting things, small things may I add, ruin me and my kick ass personality.

I gave her a greeting and went to stand by my old man, causing a Rose worthy scene, making sure my presence was made. After a while I just waited for everyone to disperse, I was waiting for my chance to speak to Sydney, to maybe get a hint at how she was doing. Finally walking up to Sydney I studied her, she seemed OK. But I knew better, for a human she was good at hiding her emotions, even better than any guardian I had seen. She was better than her freaky one eyed friend, who I was starting to think had something to do with Abe. I would have to talk to my old man about that sometime soon.

Sydney seemed confident and content with what was happening. She sensed my nervousness and somehow was able to put me at ease. If there was anyone I could trust with the lives of my friends it would be her. She wouldn't let anything happen to them. With one final good bye to everyone, including Adrian turning his back on me, and Jill faking a smile Abe and myself were on our way back to court.

I decided then and there that I was going to change this negative attitude that had been filling me lately. Sonya had said even without the bond my aura was still inking black. The effects of the spirit Lissa had used was still having an effect on me. Then again I wasn't sure that is what was making me feel this way, guilt can eat away at a person as well without the help of any outside source.

I just had to keep thinking about the amazing hello welcome back my Russian lover was going to give me when I got back. Dimitri had a way to make everything better, he made me a better person without even trying. Ever since we had decided we were going to make the best out of what we had things had been great, more than great actually. And Dimitri's love for me and my body was endless. He made me feels things that I never would have thought I could feel. Almost as if he was thinking the same thing too, he sent me a text, on my newly aquired phone.

_Missing you so much, cannot wait to have you in my arms... SCREAMING- Dimitri xoxo_

This man was going to be the death of me. I just simply could not get enough of him. I was like a love sick puppy, whose favorite chew toy had been taken away, and I needed to chew on it badly.

Abe soon took my thoughts away from Dimitri by asking me if I wanted to stop for something to eat.

"Hey kid you hungry?" Abe asked with a smug look on his face

"Old man is that even a question you have to ask?"

We both started laughing, and I once again was hit with that feeling I felt around Abe. He had started to grow on me, and it wasn't the feeling of mold creeping on the bathroom tiles anymore. No I was starting to like having my father around, he was sweet and caring around me. Always making sure I was OK even though it was my job to keep him safe. It felt so, well normal to have him around. He was trying really hard to make up for all the lost time we had. He bought me a car, which mom was pissed about. He was the one who insisted on me getting a cell phone for what he said was "just in case".

Overall things were going very well with my estranged father.

" Do you not like that?" Abe asked about my nearly untouched burger.

"Hey you cannot eat it if that is what your asking old man, I'm suppose to protect you but I will hurt you if you touch my food"

He gave me a weird look that I could not distinguish as concern or humor.

"Are you ok Kizm?" Abe had an ability to catch people off guard, and lately he was doing it to me more and more. He was concerned about me. I had not fully returned to the Rose everyone knew and sometimes I was not sure she would be coming back, and maybe it was a good thing.

"Yea dad I'm fine. Just getting use to everything you know?" He nodded and we finished our meals. It had gotten dark out while we ate, but it was nothing to worry about. We had never planned to make it back to court in one drive like the trip there. We had a hotel booked for tonight and were going to stay there until tomorrow morning. Abe had sent his two guards back to court via airplane, because he wanted to spend sometime with me.

Something moved to my right, moved to fast for it to be friendly. Before I knew it there was a strogoi there trying to tackle me to the ground.

"Get in the car!" I yelled as loudly as I could to my father. I had no time to see if he complied before another tall figure pushed me from my left.

Fuck this was not good. I pushed back swing a right hook into the first strogoi's face. I landed my hit and went in for the kill. But this guy was fast he blocked my hit and sent me tumbling right into the arms of the other threat. I circled them for what seemed like forever, attack after attack making me lose my breath and showing me just how mortal I am. Finally I saw my perfect opening. I side stepped away from the first strogoi and plunged my steak into the seconds heart.

God one down one more to go. He was getting in more blows than I would have liked. And my head was starting to throb. Before I knew what happened he had me pinned to the ground. Shit! This was not good he had me in a hold that would make him lethal to me, I had to do something and fast. I shoved and shoved but he would not budge. With everything I had I punched out and then elbowed him in the face. YES! It worked I lunged at him not wanting to waste one more moment and somehow manged to stake him too.

Abe? Where was Abe?

"Dad? Dad where are you? Are you OK?" Oh god please where was he. He slowly opened the car door and ran out to pull me into the most fierce hugs he had ever given me. He looked me up and down and said a few things that I came to recognize as Turkish. Looking at him I saw how scared he was. How worried and it well confused me. He was the one who they would have killed, I would have just been collateral damage.

"Oh kizm are you ok?" All I could do was simply nod. I took out my phone and called the guardians who then turned and called the alchemist to come clean this mess.

Geez where the fuck did these strogoi come from? I could have lost my dad... I could have died. Not even a minute after I hung out my cell beeped. It was Dimitri.

_Are you ok? - Dimitri_

I answered him back telling him I was OK, even though my whole being was screaming that I was not. I almost lost another person I cared about. I almost failed... God what the fuck is wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 3

**OK just cause I haven't been able to step away from the computer here is another Chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Academy...**

Thoughts

Chapter 3 Welcome back

To say I was shaken up was an understatement. I could not bare to think about what could have happened had I not been able to get rid of those 2 strigoi. My father was being over protective and made sure the alchemist cleaned me up and made sure I wasn't going to keel over and die. He yelled he screamed but in the end I was fine. Instead of finishing the drive back to court Abe insisted we take a plane. I was fine with this though, I was tired and drained and just could not stop thinking about what had just happened.

Something was wrong, Abe was freaking out more than usual. He was yelling at everyone and everything he could find. Demanding they find out who those strigoi worked for, he kept saying something was wrong, I just did not understand him. So I finally decided maybe I should approach him and calm him down, he was yelling at a stewardess right now and she totally did not need that.

"Old man what's going on?" I asked calmly and when I saw him about to say nothing interjected with "And don't tell me its nothing your freaking the fuck out, and I need to know!"

Sadness crossed my fathers face, and was quickly turned into an expression that could only be described as tired. My father was tired, and this was not a normal look on him. He was mean, crude, rude and always had a snappy retort for anything thrown his way... I was the mirror image of my father. And he knew better than to fuck with me and lie.

"Kid did you not hear what that strigoi said to you?" Wait what? They had not said anything, actually I had been thrown off that they had not thrown any threats my way. Usually they got cocky and would threaten and yell and give that god damn cackle they all seem to do so well.

"What do you mean they said nothing?"

I did not like the look on my fathers face. He motioned for me to sit next to him so I did. He took a deep breath, and held the bridge of his nose. Was it that bad? What could possibly have my father acting and feeling this way. He was freaken Zmey nothing fucked with him, not like this.

" They knew you Rose. Like really knew you. They called you by your full name. And said that it would only be a matter of time before he got a hold of you. They knew you would kill them, and they died in order to make a point" WTF... What was my father talking about. I knew I got lost in that fight but to miss a threat like that? No I must totally be off my game.

" I wouldn't worry about it old man, no one is going to get ahold of me. We are going to court. It is safe. And packed with guardians. You must have heard wrong". I was not sure if I was saying that to make him feel better or to make myself feel better. Who the fuck would want me? I mean yes I had plenty of people that hated me. Heck a person I thought was a friend framed a murder on, the Queens murder no less. I hadn't helped my situation with strigoi when I went hunting when I had gone after Dimitri either. Although no one could make friends with a strigoi.

Abe just gave me a small sad smile, and patted my back. He rested his head back on the seat and seemed to fall asleep. Looking at him made me realize how tired I myself was. I had just taken a decent beating, and my head was now throbbing. Not to mention I looked like a complete mess. I was going to need an intense scrub down before I looked like a normal being again. So I took a nap, hoping it would make the flight go by faster.

" We are here, and there's someone waiting on the run way for you". My fathers almost smiling voice waking me up.

Sure enough we were back and there on the runway waiting, very impatiently if I may add was Dimitri. His face was lined with worry, worry for me. And I could not help but feel bad, he should not be worrying like this about me. I did not want to cause him any pain or despair. No, ugh there I was again, blaming myself for something I could not control. Dimitri loved me and time and time again said nothing I could do would hurt or anger him.

The doors out could not be opened fast enough. I flew down the stairs and into Dimitri's waiting arms. There I felt safe, there I could relax and just breathe. In his arms I could be happy and smile. God I had missed him. His aftershave engulfing me into a world where I could forget all my problems. Where I knew nothing mattered but this moment in his arms.

We said our farewells to my father, and he started to direct me in the direction of the infirmary.

"Whoa whoa whoa comrade. I don't need to go there I'm fine". I was not going to have him pull me in there, they would start with their tests and I would never leave there anytime soon. Dimitri would insist they make sure every part of me was OK before he would let them let me go. But I should have known better if Dimitri wanted something done he would get it done.

" I would feel a lot better if they took a look at you. Abe said you hit your head pretty hard. And I am not going to have something happen because I did not do everything I could". And before I could say no again he continued. " And you won't let Lissa or Sonya heal you so I will not feel better until they check you".

I loved Dimitri to death but by god was he a pain in the ass when he wanted something done his way. So I let him lead the way. I was poked and probed and pronounced as fit as I could be after a whole 2 fucking hours. Dimitri then led us to our little apartment.

Lissa had insisted that Dimitri and I get our own place. We had insisted on just sharing one of the palace rooms but she would not have it. Stating that Dimitri and I needed our own place so we could do our private things. In the end she won and we had our own little place only a 5 minute walk from where she and Christain resided.

Sigh. Christain. Another person I could not help but feel sad about. His aunt had framed me for murder and I had called her out. One of the hardest things I have ever done. And now I had not talked to him in forever. Well it was a month but it was the longest month I have ever had to endure. You would think I would want him to not talk to me, especially with our past of bickering and fighting over everything and nothing. But no I missed him. All I wanted to do was talk to him, joke around and go back to how we use to be.

He had become like a brother to me. I never wanted to see him in any kind of pain. And I could not help but see that I was the reason he was suffering. He visited her. Tasha was still his aunt and he was trying to figure out what to do and think about this situation. I knew I just had to give him time. I just hope that soon we can go back to not acting like we did not know each other. I know I needed to give it more time. But it was hurting me.

" You know I don't like it when you frown, it's not a good look on you" Dimitri stated softly as he opened our apartment door.

" And what's a good look on me?" Just looking at him now was making my blood boil. Dimitri was the only person I knew who could make me instantly forget what I was thinking or planning on doing. He would make me focus 110% of my attention on him no matter. And lately he was the only one who could bring a smile to my face.

He pulled me into his arms and took a deep breath into my hair. He pulled me away and picked me up and started carrying me into the bathroom. He gently set me down on the floor and turned on the water starting to fill the tub. He got a crocked smile on his face as he pulled my favorite bubble bath out and poured it in the steaming tub. Slowly he turned around and smiled one of those incredible full smiles of his. Making me lose my breath. Slowly I remembered how to breath and hugged him again.

" Take a bath, relax, and I'll make you something good to eat". He said while planting a wet kiss on my collar bone.

"Or you could take a bath with me and make this much more interesting" I said with a sly smile on my face.

" Oh Roza, you know I would love to but you need to relax your muscles before I hurt them. All in due time my love". And he walked out of the bathroom, I heard him in the kitchen. And I sighed. That man was intoxicating.

I slowly took off all my clothes and lowered myself into the tub. He was right I needed this. My muscles relaxed and I leaned my head back. I had to stop holding the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was too young to feel like I was this old. I had to just take one step at a time, things would fix themselves. I didn't have to force everything to be OK. I could just go with the flow and in the end everything would work itself out.

I had to admit I did not have it bad here. Yes, there was plenty that could be better but right now, I had more than I would have ever imagined. I was Lissa's guardian, my relationship with my parents was growing and flourishing, and everyone was alive, sad but alive. Not to mention I had Dimitri, my prince charming had been saved and was with me. Yes, things could be better, but they could most definitely be worse.

After god knows how long the water started to get cold so I got out. I dried myself off and went into the bedroom looking for something comfortable to wear. I settled on a comfy pair of undies and one of Dimtri's big ole t-shirts. And I walked into the kitchen.

And what a sight I walked into. Dimitri stood in the kitchen, back to me, shirtless. He was fighting with whatever he was making trying not to get it to land on him. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked back and laughed with me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kept cooking, all the while I tried to steal the food before it was done.

Dimitri seemed to always amaze me. I knew he could cook, but ever since being turned back he started to love food almost as much as I did. He did this in order to make up for all the non food he had consumed. He cooked a different meal every night, and each one was better than the last. He had prepared Chicken Parm tonight and this stuff was to die for.

I moaned in delight as I took the first bite, and this caught his attention. He stared at me letting out a small, growl. I took another bite and moaned slightly louder than the last one. He put his fork down, and looked like a tiger about to pounce. I then, being me took another bite and moaned even louder this time purring out a very long "Diiiimmmmmiiitrrrrriiii". Looks like a tiger can only wait so long before he has to pounce on his meal.

**So I think I might start off slow on the M scenes and make them awesome but cleaner... I'm working on it... Let me know what you think so far... Ive written several more chapters and am way too excited**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok so here is the next chapter. Don't worry its clean... Not M rated but definitely a little fun going on. Hope you enjoy it I enjoyed writing it!**_

Thought

Chapter 4. Pouncing

That look. God damn that look. Pure strength and passion were in his eyes. He saw me and he knew what he wanted. And yea I can say I wanted the same thing, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to play hard to get. As soon as he made his move I got up and ran. I knew it would take him no time at all to catch up to me, but thats what made this game so much fun.

I would give Dimitri anything he wanted, that man held me in the palm of his hand and was able to mold and melt me into anything he wanted. But boy was the chase exciting. We knocked lamps and books onto the floor, whether they broke or not we didn't care. Finally we made it into the bedroom, and I smiled and waved my hands in front of me in defeat.

But instead of his normal fast approach Dimitri circled me. Looking me up and down making everything tingle with that gaze. Dimitri did not have to do much to make me go crazy. Even back when we were denying everything we felt all he had to do was look at me and I would go insane. Things had not changed. His look would send chills down my spine, make my stomach do flips. His looks could make me want him so badly.

So I decided enough was enough. So I pounced, making us both crash on the bed with a lot more force than I was expecting. And in one of those rare moments I caught Dimitri off guard, and he liked it. I attacked his lips with mine and was lost in pure bliss.

If lips could be heaven then in heaven I was. I use to think a kiss was just a kiss, nothing important nothing to go crazy about. That was until I kissed Dimitri. With him kisses were so much more. They were well heaven. Oh how ignorant I had been.

Dimitri brought out things in me that I never thought I could feel and or want. If we could only kiss for ever then I would. I would kiss him and never stop. Our tongues fighting for dominance, but in the end he was the one who won. He tossed me off of him and did a pounce of his own. If anyone were watching they would not believe what they were seeing.

Around everyone else Dimitri was the perfect picture of controlled guardian. But around me he seemed to lose that. He did things that only women could dream about. And with Dimitri it was more than pleasure. He aimed to please, and he had not let me down.

Pinning me down with his strong body he continued the kiss. Soon grabbing for the edge of his shirt I was wearing. And there it went over his shoulder and onto the floor. Making things more easy was the fact that he had not been wearing his shirt to begin with. All our clothes lay on the floor of our bedroom. And we just stared at each other.

Once again that gaze fell upon me and I shivered. It wasn't a gaze like some men give you and they make you feel like a piece of meat, no his gaze was pure awe. He wanted to worship me, and if thats what he wanted he could do whatever he wanted to. He pushed my hair aside and kissed my lips again. Making us get that much closer and filling in every space that separated us.

Sex with Dimitri was always as amazing as the last time we did it. Actually every time we did it, it got better, which I thought was impossible. He would pleasure and touch and explore me like I was some magical cave he had to find everything about. And he was my temple. I would bow down before him and worship every inch of him.

After more time than I can remember we both crashed down from our highs, and just laid there. Panting and sweating, and enjoying what we had just done. He pulled me closer to him and I lay on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and with his long fingers tilted my face to look at his.

" I love you Rose, more than anything in this world". My heart fluttered and I felt like a little school girl. I felt like I was in a dream, because surely nothing this perfect could happen to me.

"And I love you Dimitri. I always have I always will". And I meant it. My love for this man was endless. It took up my entire heart, this is the way it was suppose to be. And I felt happy. I could see how we could both have each other and our love and use it to heal.

"How about we go and wash ourselves off, didn't you mention earlier you wanted me to take a bath with you?". Well I had to say the man had a great memory nothing ever got by him.

So we went into the bathroom and filled the tub with soap bubbles and all, and just laid in there next to eachother. No talking no sex just enjoying each others company. Eventually we had to get out and go to bed. I had kept Dimitri up way past what I should have and he was only going to get a few hours of sleep before he had to his shift. He said he didn't care and that it would be worth him being tired tomorrow. But I made him go to bed anyways.

I wasn't planning on falling asleep myself, but the events from the day had taken their toll on me. As Dimitri held me I fell into a deep slumber. A sleep that was black and quiet. But like always things with me couldn't stay simple. No they had to complicated, they had to be disturbed.

Soon the black turned into a garden. I garden I recognized from may months ago. Someones grandmothers garden. A garden he had been so proud to tell me about. And when realization hit me my heart seemed to stop beating. It had been over a month since he had many any contact with me, and I was sure I was never going to get it. But he would be the only one to send me into this dream. He was the only one who would make this the place.

I slowly turned around and stared straight into those emerald eyes. Those eyes that made me want to fall to my knees and cry. They looked hollow and sad and I knew I was the one who had caused that pain. What the fuck was life really not giving me a break? Before me stood the man who would have done anything for me... Before me was Adrian.

_**Yea Little shorter than my other ones but I didn't wanna over do this chapter. It's been my favorite to write so far. What do you think? You like it?**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**OK So I didn't get any reviews on that last chapter! Was it that bad? I thought he was a nicer cleaner love scene... And actually was quite proud of it... Anyways heres the next chapter... More drama is coming!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 5 Adrian

It's not that I didn't want to talk to Adrian. No it was that, it was that I never gave any thought as to what I would say. I never thought he would come back, I never thought he would try and contact me. At first I thought he might have pulled me into this dream but accident. I didn't think he would come to me on purpose. Not after what I had done to him. No this was pure accident and any second now he was going to dissolve this dream. And I would be left alone, in pain.

But he did not get rid of the dream. Instead he just stared at me and stared and stared. His emotions unreadable. His posture stiff. A flicker of a smile washed over his face and his stone face soon gave way to relief. I didn't get it. Relief over what? I tried to convey my confusion onto my face and this just brought a small chuckle from his lips. My confusion grew further.

" Well, I'm glad to see that they weren't lying". He said as he ran his hand through his hair. What did that mean? Was he drunk? No he couldn't be he wouldn't be able to make this dream possible if he was.

"Who was lying?" I asked even more confused than before.

" The guardians. They told me nothing had happened to you in the attack. I guess I just had to make sure with my own two eyes." After a long paused he looked at me. A look I had long come to know. He was looking at my aura. Seeing what he could find, and maybe connect something in his mind.

"You're happy". He stated almost monotone. It made my heart break. It was only a small sentence but I knew what it meant. It meant he knew I was happy because I was with Dimitri. After everything he had done he had not been able to make me happy in the way Dimitri did. I wish I could tell him that he had done so but in a different way.

"Well anyways I just wanted to make sure." He started to end the dream but I stopped him.

"No wait". Why was I stopping him? Had I come up with something to say? All I could come up with was a small and sad "I'm sorry".

This just made him stare even more. He stared for what felt like forever. His emerald eyes piercing into me in a way that made me cringe. Adrain was a happy being. Rarely ever got mad, he would go on crazy rants and talk senseless things but he was not an angry person. The only time I had seen him angry was when I broke his heart. And even then it didn't seem like anger. It was more like realization. More like what he had hoped would never happen happened.

His eyes flickered away and the dream disappeared. And thats when I myself felt my own realization. He wasn't ready. He did not want an apology from me. Not yet and maybe not from a while. What Adrian wanted to know was why? Why I had done this to him when he had given me everything he could. And he had given everything, any other girl would have gushed over his love and loyalty. I instead used it to my advantage.

Maybe just maybe Adrian didn't hate me. Maybe some day I could fix things with him. Until then I could only hope that he would pop into one of my dreams again. I could hope that maybe one day we could be friends again. It's what I had to do with Christian. I had to wait and be patient. Which is not something I have been very good at.

I awoke the next morning, well night, to an empty bed. Dimitri had long since gotten up and gone to work. I sighed, maybe I should go into work? Nah screw that, why the fuck would I go in if I didn't want to. I had matured but not enough to spend my only day off at work.

But I could go and run. I remember when Dimitri first made me run. I hated it. I hated it with a fucking passion. I whined and complained and wanted nothing more than to stop. It had been Dimitri who showed me how important it was to run. And his lesson to run had come in handy more than once.

Now I went running just to run. It was a freeing experience. When I ran I felt nothing, thought nothing, and best of all I was free. These runs kept me going, made me see that peace was possible, at least mentally. It was gorgeous out tonight, the wind soft and dry. So I ran more than I usually did. I ran around court, having people stare and talk about me, but I didn't care. When I was running I was free.

Maybe I was a little too free cause before I knew it I had collided with a dark figure. Pale, tall, with ice blue eyes and tousled black hair. So much for not thinking.

"Geez what the fuck don't you people look where you're going? I'm so si..." He stopped the moment he noticed it was me. His features going from annoyed to angry. His jaw clenched and he shook his head.

" Sorry man I wasn't looking where I was going. My fault". His eyes widen at my statement. Even though I had not meant there to be a double meaning there had been one. I had stumbled upon this mess of a murder without even wanting to. Tasha had dragged me into the drivers seat without me even knowing. And I had not meant to point the finger at her. I honestly did not want to do it. But I could not live with myself knowing that she was willing to blame the innocent.

I was about to give up, I knew he was not going to say anything so I tensed my muscles to continue my run when he spoke.

" Look Lissa is having a dinner tonight. She thinks I don't want you there so she was not going to invite you. But honestly I do you want you there Rose." He looked tired after saying this. Almost like it took everything he had to say it. But he had said it. He wanted me there. Maybe we could make this work. Maybe he could understand why I did what I did.

" Ok I'll be there." It was all could reply I was afraid anything more would make him change his mind.

He simply nodded and told me to be there at a certain time and to not wear my guardian uniform.

As I continued my run, I felt even lighter than before. That had not been the best meeting with Christian but I would be the first to admit that had not been the worse. He was like my brother, and I could not stand being away from him for much longer. I ran back to the apartment in a much better mood.

Nothing was for certain but one thing was for sure. Things could get better, and they were. I opened the apartment door and was not ready for what I saw.

The apartment was a mess. The books tossed all over the apartment. All our plates shattered on the floor. The picture frames all gathered in the middle of the living room all set on fire. When I entered our bedroom it was even worse. What the fuck was going on? The bed had been stabbed to death with god knows what. Fluff everywhere. My clothes tossed in clusters. I was about to turn around when I spotted something red in the bathroom, there in huge blood red letter was a message. No a warning meant just for me.

_**Watch your back, cause we are watching Hathaway! **_

No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. God damn. Fucking A. No this could not be happening things were suppose to be getting better not worse. This was not happening. I closed my eyes and reopened them. Nothing had changed my home was a mess. And I finally let it hit me I Rosemarie Hathaway was scared.

_**There we go! What do you think? Please review! I'll need some motivation in order to post more though!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A big thank you to roza m belicova for motivating me to write and post another chapter so soon! I am really getting into this storyline and I just love hearing that I am doing well. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed as well! I only write to please...**_

Thoughts

Chapter 6 Seriously wtf

After hyperventilating for exactly 5 minutes and 45 seconds I decided maybe it would be a good idea to call Dimitri. To say he was freaken out was an underestimation.

"Belikov". His voice instantly making me feel a million times better.

"Dim...it...tri.." I stuttered out almost crying

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He said loudly and fiercely. I had forgotten how protective Dimitri could get when he knew I was crying. "I'm on my way, don't go anywhere".

He stayed on the phone without us saying a word. Just having him on the other line made me feel better. I had so many thoughts going through my mind, but could not get one of them to surface in my mouth. I knew he was running on his way to me, but it seemed like he couldn't get here fast enough. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I dropped the phone, and curled up into a ball.

I don't know if I passed out or not but the next thing I remember was waking up with Dimitri cradling me in his arms, whispering to me in Russian. I knew I was safe, I knew he would never let anything happen to. And I instantly stopped the sobs I had somehow still been letting out. I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I love you comrade". He momentarily seemed confused. I know what I had done was sudden. Maybe he didn't understand how much he did for me.

"I love you Roza. I'm here now don't worry about this, we will figure this out".

Other guardians came in gathering their evidence. Trying hard to keep their emotions off their faces. They witnessed a lot of things, but this hit home. Court was suppose to be safe, and once again this was tested. Our Queen had been killed over a month ago, and if this got out people would flip the fuck out.

Slowly I started to realize how weak I had been. I became furious with myself, I was stronger than this. And should not be breaking down like some lost little girl. I had no idea why this had made me panic. Maybe it had something to do with being sick of my life being in danger, or those who I loved. But I snapped. Rosemarie Hathaway returned and it was the Rosemarie that everyone yelled and reprimanded.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled making Dimitri jump away and stare at me. "I am so fucking sick of this shit, we need to find who the hell did this and now, so I can take them and rip them apart."

Dimitri now taking small steps towards me, giving me a look of concern and confusion. He did not know how to approach me, it had been a really long time since I had an outburst like this, especially threatening to kill someone.

"Rose you just have to calm down we will find out who did this and they will be punished accordingly" He came to hug me and I pushed him away.

"No I will not calm down not right now. I have to find out who did this. I cannot have someone walking around court being a threat to me, or you. Or anyone I love. NO! I will not sit around while everything falls apart again."

And that is when it hit me. I was so scared of everything falling apart again. Of losing everyone I loved and everything I had gained. All I freaken wanted was to be a damn guardian. Protect Lissa and all those I loved. I wanted things with Dimitri to stay right. I could not bare having anything come in between me and my happiness anymore. I was not asking for much, but yet the universe could not let me be.

Dimitri eventually led me out of the apartment and into another building where he said we would stay until our old place was repaired. I stomped into the shower needing to rinse away all of this. I was about to snap and I was going to do it the wrong way. I stepped into the shower and just let the hot water hit my shoulders and back. Could I not catch a freaken break.

All I wanted was to have my friends back, all of them. Protect Lissa. And have my happily ever after. If someone was after me they had to be after them too. And I would not stop until I fixed all of this. For now though I had to go back to thinking what I was thinking before I walked into that mess. I had to take things a step at a time. I had to relax and let things play out. My outburst had accomplished nothing.

After I was cleansed of that anger I stepped out and got dressed. I walked into the living room and saw Dimitri had picked up a book and was reading it. I stared at him for what felt like hours before he looked up. He gave me a small smile and motioned for me to join him on the couch.

" You know this is my favorite book." He pointed to the book in his hand and smiled even wider. " The main character is always in a mess, he's running around fighting and shooting, and protecting all those he loves. He even does things that people call him crazy for. I don't know maybe he is crazy. His stunts are well ridiculous. He reminds me of you."

I laughed, be cause what else could I do. My darling love was comparing me to a cowboy.

" Comrade, I'm afraid you're the one with the duster". A small sad smile coming to my face.

" Hey just because I have a duster, doesn't mean I'm the cowboy. From where I see it you're the hero". To this I sighed. How could he think of me as the hero. I caused more problems than anything and anyone else I knew. I could never see myself as someone that people would look up to.

" I don't know if a hero is the right word for me, I cause messes and can never seem to fix them."

" I think you're wrong, I think you need to stop focusing on all the bad and focus more on everything you have accomplished. You came back after 2 years to the academy and surpassed everyone else. You hunted me down and brought me from the dead. You sacrificed your life for Lissa's. Everyday you amaze me Roza. Everyday I find another reason to love you even more. Every day you give me a reason to wake up and smile. Without you life would be dull, boring, and most of all not worth living." He looked right into my eyes as he said this, and I drowned in the beauty of those chocolate brown eyes. Even though my mind was screaming that he was wrong my heart saw what he said and knew he would not lie to me.

"You know I love you Dimitri. No one else could make me feel this way". He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. One he did not seem to want to let me go. We had both come to close to losing each other far too often. He was telling me he was never going to let me go, he was never going to leave my side.

I slowly pulled back, wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. Like always I got that feeling of being in heaven. All my problems just washing away, his lips bringing me the peace I needed. We kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. This was the way it was suppose to be, and this was the way it would always be.

He laid me down on the couch, and his kisses grew even more passionate, needy and heady. My body needing him just as much as his body needed mine. Slowly he pulled my shirt off and showered my collar bone with kisses. Moaning slightly I pulled his face back to mine needing his lips again. And just as I was about to pull his shirt off, a strong violent knock on the door stopped me.

"Ignore it comrade this is way more important." He moved his lips back to mine, but just as his lips touched mine the knock grew even louder.

" I know you're in there Kizm. Open up we need to talk." Oh Abe if you only knew what a perfect moment you were ruining. I got up putting my shirt back on and opened the door.

"Hey old man, haven't you heard of leaving your daughter alone." He really had horrible timing.

" Father's are meant to bother their daughters I'm only doing what I have to." His smile crocked. He looked over to Dimtri and gave him an evil smile. "Plus what was probably going on should not be something anyone should be doing to my daughter."

Dimitri backed out of the living room saying something about a cold shower. And I was left alone with my father.

" I heard what happened to your apartment I just wanted to make sure you were OK." I couldn't look away from my father. He was worried. Worried about me. This man was surprising me more and more every day.

"I'm fine, just going to have to go shopping for new furniture is all." I smiled trying to hide the feelings I had felt as I had walked through the door of Dimitri and I's apartment. "Plus we are going to find the mother fucker who did this".

" I told the guardians what those 2 strigoi said to you."

"What no, that was nothing, and cannot be tied to this Abe. We cannot have them trying to figure this out. This is all just some sick joke." He did not look like he was buying what I was saying. But he still nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I'm here to make this all better my darling daughter, no one messes with my daughter and gets away with it. I suppose I shall leave you be, so you can get ready for the dinner tonight." Damn I had forgotten about Christians invite. Maybe this would distract me. "I'll see you there Rose". Of course he would be there, Abe seemed to be everywhere lately.

I got up and walked into the bedroom. We had about an hour to kill before we needed to go to the dinner. I smiled to myself, and slipped out of my clothes. Dimitri was still in the shower and I could think of a few ways we could kill an hour. I smiled and slipped into the bathroom. No I was not going to let this get to me anymore. I am Rosemarie Hathaway and no one, no one fucks with. Well except maybe this hot Russian I'm about to pounce on.

_**So have I pleased? This story is just going to keep getting interesting! Stick around and please please review! I love knowing what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Badass Rose is still there don't worry... Any guesses as to who is after her? Thank you to those who have made this story a favorite and have followed. You motivate me so much and a special thank you to roza m belicova who has reviewed like every chapter. Check out her story Home is where you are its going to be interesting! Well here's some more enjoy!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 7. Dinner Party

Walking hand in hand we headed towards Lissa and Christians place. I was happy, this was a good thing. The people closest to me were going to be there and I could just enjoy myself and let everything bad go. I didn't have to go back on duty for another couple day, which I was annoyed about, like seriously what the fuck was I suppose to do in that time? Especially when they wouldn't give Dimitri the time off.

We arrived at the dinner party and Lissa opened the door before I could knock. Her smile lighting up everything in sight. Lissa was beautiful, an angel from the heavens. I may have been biased seeing as I was her best friend, but I dont think so. She was definitely a sight, she was wearing a long pink dress, sleeveless, and had her hair braided into perfection. Like I said an angel.

"I've missed you." She said pulling me into a fierce hug, catching me off guard at how strong she was. She couldn't fight and still refused to punch anyone. She did not like the way it felt even though that one time she did it was pure poetry in motion.

"I missed you too Lissa, so what we got going on tonight?".

"Well, everyone is here. Christian, Abe, your mom, Sonya and Mikhail. And now you guys. There are a few randoms stopping by but nothing over the top. Christian made a ton of food, he said he had to be prepared for the wrath of the Rose Hathaways stomach." We both laughed. I could eat a lot. It was one of my favorite things to do, and Christian really did know how to cook.

We all sat down in the living room and started a small conversation. It was really nice having them all here, these were people I cared about, and could not seem to get enough of lately. Watching them smile and laugh filled me with a happiness I could not even begin to describe.

Suddenly Mikhail and Sonya stood up smiling at each other, and catching us all off guard.

" We're engaged!" Sonya yelled. Her eyes full of love and happiness that just made my heart swell. We all got up and congratulated the couple. And I threw them both into a fierce hug. Happy could not even begin to describe what I felt for them. They like Dimitri and I had been through so much, and even though a lot of it was bad they still put their love first. It was amazing. Not to mention that even though a lot of people thought their love was wrong, they would not let them ruin it.

"When's the wedding?" I asked hugging Sonya even closer.

" Actually we wanted to get married soon, we were thinking in the next few months!"

"Wow thats amazing". Sonya pulled me into another hug and I could not help but laugh. It was hard to think of Sonya as a former teacher. She had become such a close friend. More like family. I was so happy and could not wait to see our family grow even more.

"Actually Rose I wanted to ask you a question?" She asked a little shyly.

" Of course anything!" I responded a little too eager, maybe I should be afraid of what she was asking for, my group of friends were known for their crazy stunts.

" Would you be one of my bridemaids?" Wow this totally caught me off guard. This was not something I was expecting, I could almost feel the tears pushing threw my eyes. And I hugged her once more.

"So is that a yes?" She asked laughing into my hair.

"Of course of course. I would be honored."

The conversation turned into a full out wedding planning session. Even Dimitri joined talking about how weddings were in Russia. It was amazing to see how far my little family had gone. We had a lot to be thankful for. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Christian. There was sadness in his eyes. And I couldn't help but pop my own bubble of happiness.

I knew what he was thinking. I knew this could not be easy for him. Even though Sonyas wedding had nothing to do with Tasha, I knew he was wondering what I was. Would she be alive then? Would she be in trial? Still locked up? It was a tough situation for him. He knew what she had done but I could see it being something he could not fully accept. This was a woman who saved his life, risked hers for his. And was a mother to him.

Christians eyes met mine and he gave a small sad smile. He motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. I slowly got up and followed him. Not quite sure what to think. I had no idea what I would say to him. Nothing I could say would ever make this all better. I was the one who had called out Tasha and refused to back down.

He walked to the stove and removed a lid and began to stir its contents. He looked down at it, not sure what to do. Slowly he opened a draw and pulled out a silver spoon, he dipped it in what I now saw was a sauce. He turned towards me and gave me the spoon. I tried to sauce and was once again surprised at how well he could cook.

"Thats the best fucking sauce I have ever had." I said licking the spoon clean.

" Rose you think anything edible is good." He said while turning his attention back to the sauce.

We stood silent for another few minutes. Both of us lost in thought. This was the hard part. The part neither of us was good at. It was more than just not knowing what to say. It was admitting that in a way we were both in the wrong. Christian and I had been threw so much, in such a short amount of time. He was there when Mason died. He helped us escape. He was there when the academy had been attacked and saved my life. He was even there when Dimitri was turned, though he never said anything he would squeeze my hand and look into my eyes telling me he was there for me.

He was like the brother I never had. This was my family and I would do anything for them. Anything to make them happy. But I could not come to lie about what Tasha had done. I questioned whether or not I had done the right thing or not. Christain turned around and just stared at me. Almost like he had been thinking the same thing as me.

Thats when the impulsive Rosemarie Hathaway came back. I would not let this get worse. I had to do something and make this better. I stepped towards him and embraced him into a hug. At first he didn't move but soon he wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

He pulled me away and stared into my eyes. "Rose I'm so sorry".

I pulled him back into another hug and held back a sob.

"No Christian I'm so sorry. I should have done something.".

He pulled me back again and looked into my eyes confused.

"No Rose you did the right thing. I was so mad for so long, thinking it was you I was pissed at. When in reality I was just mad at myself. I was mad for not seeing what was happening right before my eyes. I didn't wanna believe it, I couldn't get myself to process it. She framed you. She was willing to have you killed. SHE killed someone. I love her Rose, but I love you too. You're my sister, and I should have been there for you. I'm sorry. I love you Rose"

He now pulled me into yet another hug. I whispered back an "I love you too." And just relaxed. This was what we needed. We both needed to see how much we meant to each. Still in his embrace I continued.

" I wish I could have done something more. I didn't want things to end this way. You're my family. And I'm the one whose suppose to be keeping you safe."

" No Rose in a family everyone keeps everyone safe. We work together."

Never in a million years would I have ever thought that Christian and I would be in such a tight emotional embrace. But it felt so right. He was my family and we both needed this. Our embrace was disturbed when steps began to approach us. Lissa stood there with tears in her eyes and came crashing into our hug.

" I'm so happy to have all my family here." She said. Hugging us both closer. Looking at both of us. And making my heart melt. Lissa had no real blood family left, other than Jill and that was a whole other mess. She needed all of us to be OK. I knew this had been eating up at her. And I felt bad that this could only be making her spirit darkness even worse.

A small chuckle at the door frame caught all of our attention and made us all step back. Dimitri was there smiling and looking at me with pure affection. He knew how much not talking to Christian was hurting me. And he knew how much this moment meant to me.

"You wanna join in the big family hug?" I said while giving him a huge smile. He started to nod no. But thought better of it and threw his long arms around all of us.

" Alright, alright enough is enough. I'm a man and god damn it if you guys turn me into mush. And you Dimitri. Out of all of us you too!" We all laughed at Christians comment. But we all knew he was happy. He was just trying to be a man about it.

"Ok lets eat I'm starving." And I was. We all sat down and this was the first meal in a really long time that I actually tasted the food. I enjoyed every bite and not just because I loved food. I loved the company, the people that surrounded me meant the world to me.

By the time Dimitri and I left it was lightening up, almost sunrise. We walked hand in hand looking up at the changing golden sky. Things were not perfect, but perfection wasn't going to happen. We we were all broken and messed up in some way or another, but we had each other. And nothing, nothing was going to break us apart. I knew that no matter what happened my little family would be there for me. When I got back to the bedroom I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms smiling. My last thought although morbid comforted me. This motherfucker fucking with me was going to have hell to deal with. I had a killer team on my side.

_**Let me know what you think? Reviews make me happy, they also motivate me to write more.. Just saying...**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ok so thank you to all that reviewed and read and follow this story! You have total made writing worth it! I'm in need of some cheering up today though so I thought posting this would hopefully help... Today is my birthday and sadly I get to spend it all alone! So enjoy!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 8 Zoning in

It was time to buckle down, and find this bastard. There were no prints, no strands of hair, no nothing found in our apartment. It was a clean break in, and I should have known better than to think they would have somehow messed up. But that was not going to stop me, or maybe I should say us.

My friends were not backing down on helping me out. They stuck to their promise that we were a family and family stuck together. A threat to me might as well be a threat to all of them. The only problem was we didn't have a lead. Actually we didn't have anything. We were at the mercy of them striking again. And I Rosemarie Hathaway did not like sitting and waiting.

We all dug into whatever we could find. From trying to figure out who those strigoi were to simply trying to find out who hated me the most. Everyone was trying to figure this out and said they had no idea. There weren't a lot of people that could go through with a threat to me. I had my enemies numbered, and most were either locked up or dead.

I spent my days with Lissa, being her shadow and making sure no one got anywhere near here. She was trying so hard to change this law. The law that had hers and Jills life in danger. She felt guilty that something had happened to Jill and she had not seen it coming. We all felt that way, but I think she took it the hardest. Jill was something she had yet to really come to terms with.

Lissa had not talked to Jill since she was sent away to Palm Springs. Actually I don't think she even talked to her before. She would smile at her, and be nice. She even sent her a personal stylist, but she never went in and did anything for her personally. I think being near the girl scared her.

" I was thinking about sending her some chocolates, or whatever are her favorite candies." Lissa snapped me out of my scanning mode, making me face her. I had been scanning the room for threats. Which of course there were none. This room was filled with guardians, her own personal royal guardians. All of us lethal, all of us alert.

"Send who what?" I asked confused, I had not expected Lissa to say anything she was buried in the appeals for this law, and seemed so in the zone I didn't think anything could distract her from what she was doing.

"Jill. I was thinking about sending her some candies or something. I feel like I don't know I should make some effort or something... Ugh I dont know." She was starting to think it was a bad idea.

" No Liss, that would be nice. The girl loves candies. And it may not seem like anything, but its a step forward. I think you guys need this." And they did. There was no progress in their relationship, I thought they should have just hugged and gotten over with. But my crazy nature was not something we shared. I was the reckless, jump in without thinking one, she had to justify everything she did with facts. I guess being Queen didn't leave room for recklessness.

She sighed and pulled out her phone. After a few calls she had found a way to send Jill some candies without them being tracked to the court. She would send them with no note, and no return address. Hopefully Jill would figure it out. Maybe I could call Sydney and warn her so she could tell Jill.

After a few more hours my shift was over and I left Lissa for the comforts of my own home. A home Dimitri and I had made our own. Abe had been able to get us the same furniture we had before, everything looked like it had never been touched and thats exactly how I liked it. Everything reminded me of Dimitri and I. It was almost comical to see how our two styles clashed but yet worked so well to compliment each other.

Dimitri had a book shelf full of westerns. And it wasn't a small one either. It took up most of one wall, and there was not one spot empty. He loved to read them and read them again. It's like he never got sick of the same story. But them again I could see the comfort in that. Having something familiar in your life always gave you comfort.

My book shelf was not full of books. My shelves were full of dvds and cds. I had old pictures of Lissa and I, new ones here and there of my parents. My favorite one taken after I had healed with Dimitri. We were still at palace housing and Lissa ran in yelling pose! And we did. The picture was amazing. Dimitri was smiling that big full smile, a smile that was no more a rare one. He wore that smile so often now, but it still made me feel the same way.

The door unlocking brought me out of my daze. Dimitri waked in and I smiled.

" Hey comrade. How was your day?'

" It was alright. Nothing too exciting. Paperwork. Files. People avoiding me." He said the last one with sadness. He had done everything to prove he was no longer strigoi, but still some avoided him. It was more than that too. Our relationship was not completely accepted yet. Our friends and family thought nothing of it.

Other were not as nice. They thought we were horrible for staying together. Two dhampirs that couldnt even have kids together. They would talk about our disgrace of a relationship, they would stare. We tried to ignore them, but sometimes it would just get to us. We deserved to be happy too. Mostly we ignored it and knew some would never understand. Sometimes for Dimitri it was more than that though. He wanted people to see he was still the same Dimitri as before. He had once been a highly respected dhampir, and now he had to work for that all over again.

"Fuck them... They are just stupid. I mean come on how could anyone look at you and not be dazzled by your dashing good looks." This brought a smile to his lips.

"I don't know I have a lot to compete with. When you walk into a room, all the attention goes to you."

"Well I am dead sexy," This made him laugh and he approached me.

"You're so sexy it is deadly. I think someone this sexy should be punished." Oh god there was that look again. That look that drove me crazy. He pulled me in for a kiss and I had to pull away.

"Comrade, what is that smell, geez did you go fishing."

"No Roza, I ran into some problems. I'll go shower. Sorry." He started to turn around but then lunged at me. I was caught off guard so he was able to bring me to him. He was doing this on purpose. I usually didn't care about being this close but he really did stink. What the fuck had he been doing?

"DIMITRI! What the hell were you doing?"

"Christian said he was in dire need of help so I went over there, thinking he was in danger. Instead he had a fish in the sink. And he didn't know how to clean it up so he could make it for dinner. So I helped." He started laughing, probably thinking about how ridiculous that had been.

" Well go shower I'll make dinner."

That made him laugh even more. I was still no better at cooking. Actually I still couldn't cook at all. I was probably the only person I knew who could burn water. We had to paint the kitchen wall twice from my "cooking". The stove had been replaced once, I still don't know how I broke it. And I burned a frozen pizza in the oven. But that was totally Dimitris fault too, he had distracted me.

"Ok fine whatever I'll take stuff out and wait for you to get out and make it. Deal?"

"Or you could shower with me. I think I have some spots I may not be able to reach."

And with that all thoughts of dinner disappeared. After a very very long shower we came out and he started making dinner. He made something Russian. He was trying to get me to try new things. But some of those things were way too weird. But mostly it was just different, and food was something I did not mess with.

We ate and then headed to bed. We both snuggled up watching tv, he had won the coin toss and an old western was playing. I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Thinking about how much I had and how happy I was. Life was great. Blackness engulfed me.

That was until it started to shift. Snow started to form around me, and I looked down to see myself wearing a very familiar skiing outfit. The same exact one actually I had worn right after Christmas. Snow fell down and stuck to my hair, and I felt a dull pain in my eye. I couldn't believe he had given me the black eye too. I turned around knowing exactly what I would see. And there leaning against the building dressed in exactly what I had met him that day, with a clove in his hand was Adrian.

_**Make my day and review! Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Is anyone else freaking out about the movie coming out next feb? My current obsession being Danila Kozlovsky who is playing Dimitri! Anyways thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites... You guys are the freaken best! Here's what you been waiting for!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 9 Adrians back, Again

He stared at me intently, bringing his clove to his mouth and stopping right before it hit his lips. He then looked at the clove and dropped it to the ground.

"Hey little Dhampir." He said almost a whisper.

"Bad habit." I said quoting myself, from what seemed so long ago. Pointing to the ground where he littered.

"One of many." He mused. And look back up at me with a small smile. Adrian had always been a sight, he was gorgeous in his own way. His eyes alone would make girls drop to their knees and beg for him. Adrian always looked good, there were very few times I had seen him less than perfect. Thinking back now all those times had been because of me.

I started to say something about the snow but Adrian started talking before I could utter a sound.

"You're happy." He said echoing what he had said the last time I had seen him. He studied me just like before this time seeming to come to a conclusion. "I'm glad you're happy Rose."

Adrian always seemed to amaze me. A lot of people saw him as a good for nothing party boy with no future, but I always knew better. He was sweet and loyal, and cared about everything and everyone he got close to. In a way he was like me, using humor and naughty jokes to make all situations seem less intimidating. We had clashed on many occasions, but thinking back on it now I think its what made is get along even better.

And like always it was hard to lie to Adrian. Back when I first met him, he had known about Dimitri and I before we had even figured out what was going on. He could always get me to talk to him and confess my darkest secret. My secrets had hurt him, but he would insist on me being around him no matter how much it hurt. That was until I did the only thing that would make Adrian hate me. I cheated on him. Yes, it was with Dimitri the love of my life but I had been with Adrian. And I didn't even get to tell him, he had to walk in on a moment with Dimitri and I and figure it out on his own.

So no I couldn't lie to him anymore even if it hurt him to tell him the truth. I looked him straight in the eyes and told him the truth.

"Yea, I'm very happy Adrian." I sighed I was happy but I was not complete. I didn't have all my friends with me, and none of them seem to be safe. Well maybe the crew in Palm Springs was, but knowing them even though I hated to admit it, had something coming their way.

"Well good then, you deserve to be happy. I actually thought I never wanted to see you happy again you know." To this I just smiled.

"I thought that having you suffer would be a good punishment, but I was wrong. I never want to see you suffer. The person you love should never have to suffer." He looked up to the star filled sky and smiled.

" Are you happy Adrian?" I know it was a stupid question, but I just had to ask it, I had to know what was going on in that complex mind of his.

" I'm getting there actually. I never thought I would see the light at the end of the tunnel, but somehow its there and I'm walking towards it." He said this returning his gaze on me.

" I'm glad Adrian you deserve it you know. And I meant what I said, you're going to do great things. Maybe even become the hero someday." To this he laughed. That laugh that reminded me of caramel dripping from a spoon. Smooth, low and amazing.

"How about we start over Adrian? I know its a lot to ask for. But maybe we can start off again. I can somehow, I don't know make it up to you. Even though I know it will be close to impossible." I knew it was a lot to ask for, but I had to try. Not having Adrian in my life was a sore spot. He held a part of my heart, just like all my friends and family did, and I would not be whole until I filled in that hole again.

He looked at me for what felt like forever. No doubt studying my aura. I wondered what he saw. Did he see that I meant it? Did he see a flaw? After a while he backed off the wall and walked over to me.

He extended his hand to me and flashed his cocky smile.

"Adrian Ivashkov" and I leaned in to grab his hand in mine.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

And with that Adrian ended the dream. To most it would not seem like much, but Adrian and I had just taken a huge step in fixing our friendship. It was far from being fixed, but we had to start somewhere. I just had to once again wait for Adrian to come to me. I was not going to push. He had the right to take his time. And when he came back I would greet him with open arms.

After I fell into my own dreams. And they were just as good as my spirit dream. I dreamed of weddings to come. Little babies running around calling me aunty. And best of all dreamed of them, my whole groups of friends and family. We would all be together some day. Sooner or later everything would work out.

_**I know I know its short! But hey it's better than nothing? What do you think of the reunion? Not solid but hey what did you think it would happen overnight... Haha anyways review and make me smile... If I smile I'll write more!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Once again thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites you guys are the best! Enjoy! Roza m belicova you rock girlie!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 10 Back on Duty

It had seemed like forever since I could just move around and just be a guardian. I had planned on waking up extra early today to go and work out before duty, but I ended up hitting the snooze button about 4 times. When I was about to hit it for the 5th time and possibly chuck it across the room, a strong hand stopped me.

" You know you're going to have to get up". He said with a low chuckle. You would think after all this time I would be able to get up early on my own, and not have an attitude problem.

"Yea yea I know comrade they come first."

"If you hurry up and get changed we can still put in a small morning work out. I might even let you take a stab at trying to hit me."

I couldn't help but laugh. I slowly got up and changed into workout clothes. Wearing my tight yoga pants and my new favorite t-shirt. Dimitri had gotten it for me and we had laughed for hours about it. He found it online and I had been so happy. All it said was The Corn Palace.

We ran around court, me having to try hard to keep up with his large and longer strides. We finally headed to the gym to find it pretty full. Us guardians take our job seriously. You could not let yourself go. You always had to be on your toes ready for anything to happen.

"Feeling like a rematch today Hathaway?" Yelled Tanner from the bench press. I just smiled remembering that last time he challenged me to a spar. Mikhail was a good fighter, and had proved to be a challenging opponent but in the end I had well pretty much kicked his ass.

Having Dimitri as my mentor had been the best thing to happen to me. He molded me into one fucking bad ass fighter. His take no shit attitude although pretty annoying, had truly paid off. I was young, but people knew not to mess with me. And slowly people had started to respect the reckless Rose Hathaway.

" No no no Tanner you'll have your turn, its my turn to show Hathaway what I have." A cocky Jenkins said from beside me.

Jenkins was young, and handsome. And usually kept to himself. He had recently started talking to Dimitri and I and had won us over. He never judged, and would joke about how us being bad ass was only because we thought we were.

"Well Jenkins, I'll take you up on that offer, but remember when I win you shouldn't cry. It's not very manly." To this Dimitri just shook his head smiled at me and gave Jenkins a small nod and a whispered "Good luck."

We set up some mats, soon circling each other. Testing to see any weaknesses. He was waiting me out, hoping I would attack first. It was what they all expected, but I knew better. He would grow impatient with my lack of action and eventually lash out. That being a big mistake. I was smaller, and weighed less but I made up for it with my speed.

Just as planned he lashed out first, I sidestepped and he missed me completely almost falling to the ground. I used this as my opportunity and swung out to hit his shoulder. Landing my blow while trying to duck out of his swinging arm. He only managed to get in a few blows on me before I had him in a choke hold on the ground. But he was stubborn he refused to tap out, even though I knew he would be passing out soon.

He eventually surrendered and tapped my shoulder I let go and helped him stand up. He smiled at me and shook his head. "I'll get you next time Rose."

I took a shower not too long after got dressed in my uniform and headed to meet up with Lissa. She had sent me a note the day before saying she wanted to have breakfast with me. That we needed a girls day and that she was going to spoil me.

Don't get me wrong I loved a good spoil as much as the next girl, but lately Lissa was going crazy with this. She would buy me dresses I was never going to wear, and heels that were far too high for anyone to wear. She didn't stop with me either. She would buy Dimitri stuff as well, he didn't even know how to act when she gave him something. He would say his thanks and mutter something about how this was all ridiculous.

"Morning your Royal Majesty." I said as I walked into the dinning room. She looked up and glared. She hated being called that, and was trying really hard to just have everyone call her Lissa. She thought of all her guardians as equals, and also wanted her people, yes her people cause the moroi were in her control, to think of her as she was. She wanted them to see that she was one of them and was only trying to do what was for their best interest.

"So what do you want for breakfast. Marcus is waiting to see what we want before he makes it." She stated ignoring my comment.

"Ummm pancakes." I answered quickly. "And eggs and bacon."

Lissa just smiled and was about to put in her order when I also added that I wanted doughnuts. To this she rolled her eyes to. I know I ate a lot. But what the fuck I also worked out a lot. I was all muscle and I had to keep my curves,

"So I was thinking we could get massages. And pedi and manis. What do you think? Oh and also I kinda wanted to visit Rhonda? You know see if she could give me some insight." To this I growled.

That woman never gave me any good news. She had read my future twice before and each time had been right. Even though in the end it all worked out, things had sucked until they had fixed themselves. I totally did not want to go on another epic adventure. I just wanted to stay here and relax the fuck out.

"Ok Lissa, but if I go you have to do me a favor." She looked at me questionably "You have to get Christian to make me some of that meatloaf".

"HAHA... Oh Rose but of course you would want repayment in food." We both laughed as our breakfast was put in front of us.

We ate and soon ended up in a spa. And not the normal court spa. No this was a spa just for Lissa. Hidden in the basement of the grand ole palace. She had booked two dhampirs to do our pampering and I was a little sad to see that Ambrose was not one of them. I had not really seen too much of him since Lissa was crowned queen. I know he had taken Tatianas death hard, but I never thought we would just disappear.

After we were massaged and our hands and feet were pure perfection. Lissa brought me to an underground tunnel. It was one I soon learned after becoming her guardian that was just for the Queen so she could travel where ever she wanted to without being put in danger. We walked for a while, and soon appeared in the building where Rhonda worked. We stepped into the red room, and she looked up and smiled.

"Well what a lovely duo. Please please come in."

We sat on the floor cushions and I prepared myself for what was about to come. I tried to once again tell myself that this was just a scam, but I no longer thought that way, this woman had a way of always being right. Even if it made no sense at first.

She gave Lissa her reading, and once again it all was good. Marriage, kids, happiness. Lissa smiled and looked at me. Even though we didn't have the bond anymore I knew what she was feeling. It was relief those were all things that worried her.

"Cut the deck Rosemarie." I reached out reluctantly and cut the deck.

Rhonda smiled, as she lay out my cards. As each card was laid her smile grew wider.

"OK spit out!" I couldn't wait any longer.

"Rose someone seeks revenge on you. You took something and they want it back, even though it is something you are not capable of returning. But in the end you will win. I see pure love, and maybe even a white dress in your future. And the impossible will come true, even if it not anytime soon."

OK so that wasn't that bad... Wait a white dress? Was it Lissa's wedding dress? Whatever it could mean anything. With that we both thanked Rhonda and made our way back to the tunnels back to the palace. Lissa invited Dimitri and I to dinner and sent me on my way to get ready.

As I walked back to my place, I tried to figure out who would want to seek revenge on me. Tasha was the first name to pop into my mind. I mean if anyone wanted to seek revenge it would be here. She tried to have me killed and did not succeed instead she got herself put in jail and possibly killed.

I was still walking when I saw someones shadow following me. At first I just thought someone had fallen into step with me, but these steps seemed determined. I sped up to see if I could lose them, but to no avail. I started to run but the steps followed suit. Finally I decided to turn around and face this problem.

I turned around and saw... No one. What the fuck. I know I had not imagined that. I looked around and saw nothing. I refused to think I was going crazy. All of the sudden a red package on a bench caught my attention. I walked towards it and saw that written in perfect writing was my name.

I stepped back not knowing what to do. I wanted to open it and see what was inside, but something told me I shouldn't do it alone. I slowly reached for my phone and called Dimitri. He showed up with a few guardians. And they proceeded to grab the package. It was brought back to our place, and slowly opened. The was nothing but tissue paper in it. Was this a joke? Someone fucking with me?

Then suddenly an envelope fluttered to the floor when one of the guardians shook out the tissues. I reached for it and it too had my name on it. I opened it slowly already knowing what this would be.

_Rosemarie,_

_You do not take warnings as seriously as you should. You seek out murderers, and fight off the bad. But take a look in the mirror. The murderer is you. Always has been. No better than an animal._

_Sincerely,_

_Seeking revenge_

No. NO. NO. No... It could not be. He was crazy. He was lost. And he would not do this, he was too insane to work on his own. Or maybe thats what made him do this. Dimitri snatch the note out of my hand, but I had no impulse to react. I knew who this was. Robert Duru was seeking revenge. Revenge for me killing his brother. And we had no idea where he was.

_Cue the gasps! What do you think? Will Robert get Rose? What do you think? Review?_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best!KrystalKittyBelikova get your school work done before you read! HAHA enjoy peeps!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 11 Lying

Everyone was too busy to notice my reaction. I had a decision to make and I had to make it fast. I could tell them I knew who was this stalker, or I could keep it to myself. I know it sounds crazy especially after everything I have been through, to not tell my friends and family, and most importantly Dimitri, but what would I risk if I did? They would freak out, start to go on insane missions, and if he knew they knew he would most definitely hurt them.

If I kept this to myself he would only threaten me, only go after me. I was obviously the one he wanted, I was the one who had killed Victor. But then again this old crazy old man who I thought was harmless by himself had sent strigoi after me. He had been able to somehow either get himself or a follower into to court and into my home. They had followed me outside and I had not been able to spot them.

I made up my mind and it was probably the wrong choice.

"Rose do you know who this could be?" Asked Dimitri with a frown.

" NO idea. Who ever it is must be freaken crazy, and powerful to do this." God I was lying to Dimitri, Dimitri whom I promised to never lie to, Dimitri who I loved with every fiber of my being, Dimitri my one and only. Wait thats exactly why I had to keep him out of this. I had to keep him safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him again.

"Well I suppose there isn't anything we can do for now, we will take this in and check everything. It will be ok we will find this fucker Rose." Jenkins said to me while patting my back.

"Thanks Jenkins, you have a good night and don't work too hard."

"Work, nah this is fun for me. Mystery and a jack ass I'll be able to smack down." And with that he walked out. As did all the other guardians.

I walked into the bedroom and laid down. Dimitri soon followed and I felt the bed dip as he sat down. He laid down next to me and pulled me close. I placed my head under his chin and inhaled. Why was I lying to him? He was always here for me. He would do anything for me. He had always told me to trust him. Why was I leaving him out of this when I knew if he found out he would be pissed?

That was easy to answer, because I loved him. Because just like he wanted to protect me I had to protect him and everyone I loved. I would not let Dimitri get hurt, I would not be the reason for something else was going wrong. I was going to be getting help anyways, I mean yes it would slow them down to not know who it was. But maybe that was a good thing. People would not be wasting time and energy looking for him. This way, I was hoping I could bring Robert to us. He would have to show up eventually and when he did it would be easier. Right?

"You hungry Roza?" Dimitri interrupted my train of thought.

" Actually Lissa invited us over for dinner again. Christians making meatloaf. And you know I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Roza I don't think you would miss any opportunity to get a free cooked meal." He chuckled at his own joke.

" Hey comrade got to do that when you don't know how to cook. Plus it will give you a break. You work too hard as it is. Come on lets get ready and go over early. Im sure they wont mind."

We got up and dressed and headed towards Lissa and Christians place. Once again Lissa opened the door without me even knocking.

"I can now spot your aura from a whiles away. I'm getting so much better. I almost made a spirit dream the other day too." She frowned still frustrated she couldn't walk dreams.

"Soon Lissa. Soon. I mean you can almost completely read moods and thoughts from auras." I was happy she was making progress, but at the same time I was scared. The more she used her spirit the more I knew she was messing with her own mind. She had been really happy lately and even though that was a good thing, I feared when the madness would kick in.

Sonya was probably the reason she had been doing so well. Her and Lissa had been meeting a lot lately, and each had been creating healing charms for the other in hopes to balance the darkness. Neither could stay away from the magic and if they could find a way to make it work they were going to do whatever it took.

Christian and Dimitri started up a conversation in the kitchen and Lissa pulled me into her bedroom.

"Do you think Christian will ask me soon? I mean I don't know if I am ready?" Her question caught me off guard. I think she was still having problems with me not knowing what she was thinking. She would often start talking about things that she thought I could hear in her mind.

"Lissa you're doing it again? Ask what? And ready for what?" I laughed

"Oh yea sorry. I guess I'm still not use to having you in here." She said while tapping her temple. " Christians been acting weird. Im worried he feels like he has to propose. And I don't want him to do it unless he wants to. Not only that I'm only 18. And I don't think I'm ready. I mean I love him. He's my everything but I don't want him to feel pressured. I worry he thinks he has to do things cause of my title and his own. And then I know people say things to him about it. I think I'm ruining his life. And everyone else's."

Maybe the darkness was getting to her more than I thought. I sighed.

"Lissa its ok. And if he asks its cause he wants to. When has Christian done anything he hasn't wanted to? He loves you. And I think he wants to marry you just because he wants to. And he knows you're not ready yet." I smiled. "Plus I think he would purposely wait just to piss people off."

"You're right. Geez I just sounded like a whiny bitch. I'm over it. It was just something someone said today. It seems like everyone is expecting us to get married. And I think they are excited since the last few monarchs didn't get married."

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her check. "See problem solved! And I didn't even have to punch anyone."

She laughed and pulled me in closer. We walked into the kitchen to see what the boys were up to. They both looked up and they looked guilty. I wondered what those two talked about. For being the anti social butterflies they sure seemed to always have a lot to say to each other. Maybe that was why, both were shunned by our society but had managed to succeed.

We sat down and ate, and laughed and talked until our voices went hoarse. I hugged Lissa and Christian good bye. I would being seeing her tomorrow, so good bye was not necessary. But any time away from her was still hard. I always felt the need to protect her no matter where or what we were doing. She meant so much to me and I still believed no one could protect her as well as I could.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. Everyone was safe, and I was sure I could catch Robert without anyones help. This was going to be easy. Everything was going to work out. Dimitri cuddled closer and I soon fell asleep.

Ring ring ring.

The waves hit my toes and I looked up.

Ring ring ring.

What an odd noise to be heard at the beach. The waves were really loud and no one was around. I felt into my short pockets but didn't have a phone. Oh, look a seashell.

Ring ring ring.

The beach started to fade and I noticed the ringing I was hearing was my cell phone on my bedside table. I looked to my right but saw nothing. Dimitri had gotten up early to work, and had once again left me to sleep in.

"Hathaway". I answered while yawning.

"Hathaway wake the fuck up and come have breakfast with me." It was Jenkins and he was laughing.

"Sure give me 15." And with that I hung up got up and got dressed.

I met Jenkins at the cafe near the guardians office. He already had my chai tea and 2 eclairs ready. I think everyone knew about my sweet tooth, and my dislike of coffee.

"Hope this is enough, they said there was a limit to how many eclairs one person could get. I guess you come here a lot." I smacked his arm as I stuffed one of the eclairs into my mouth.

"Shut up, I just have a healthy appetite. I'm a growing girl." I said after a few minutes of chewing.

"I think I may have found a lead on that bastard thats been stalking you." This made me put the second eclair down and I motioned for him to continue. "Well there was some hair on the box. And I went all CSI on it. I was able to get the DNA on it. Looks like the perp is related to someone royal. I couldn't get it to get me a family. But it linked it to royal blood. Pretty cool huh?"

I had been holding my breath. I was certain some test like that would narrow it down a little more. But I was glad it didn't. Dimitri would figure it out and the man hunt would begin. I just wanted Robert to come to us to make one mistake and his ass would be mine. We could lock him up and this would all be over with.

"Thanks man you know I appreciate it. This scum needs to be brought down." Jenkins lifted his eyebrows at that and hit my tea cup with his.

"Well Hathaway, I guess its time for me to go into the office. See you later!" He turned and started to walk away but then turned around. "Hey, I wanted to invite you and Belikov over for dinner at my place. You guys are like my only friends, and I haven't cooked in forever. Would you wanna come over tomorrow night?"

"Sure just let me know what time and where you live."

And with that he went away. I don't know why I always called him Jenkins, we had become good friends in the last month and I do not recall anyone calling him by his first name. Then it hit me. I knew why I never called him by it. His first name was Victor, and it brought back too many bad memories.

I got up and headed to meet up with Lissa. From what I heard she was going to a meeting about the family law. I cheered up at the thought, because if anyone could convince a bunch of stuck up royals that they were wrong it would be Lissa. Although something told me she had a long way to go. She had to take every thing slow and win over everyone. Her life and Jill's life lay on the line with this law. I could only hope they would see the light soon.

_**What do you think? Should Rose be lying? Any guesses as to who is helping Robert? Review and more updates shall come!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Just because I love you all so much! I wanted to show my appreciation! Here's another one today! Once again thank you all... You're the freaken best! OK OK I'm done enjoy!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 11 Royals freaken suck

At first I was so excited for this meeting. It meant some kind of excitement, maybe even some kind of progress. And in the beginning of this meeting that was exactly what was happening. That was until they all started yelling at each other.

For the last hour I had been standing up against the wall, watching and listening. I was getting a freaken headache. These royals sure knew how to bitch. Nothing was ever fair, nothing was good enough, and Lissa was far too young to know what she was talking about.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew this was only the beginning and I would be here for at least another few hours. So I started to think of other things while still being alert and keeping an eye on Lissa. I had some problems to deal with and I needed to start making a plan. First off, Adrain.

What was I going to do next time I saw him? Should I apologize again? No I should just talk to him, from the last meeting I had with him it seemed like he was just going to go with the flow with me. He was going to just start over with me, and slowly work on this. OK problem number 1 solved.

Problem number 2. Robert Duru. What was I going to do about him. How could I lure him in and catch that damn fucker? Thats the problem with problem 2, I had no idea. All I had was being a sitting duck, just wait and see what he would do. Knowing how things happened with me this was not going to end well.

Problem number 3 was the worst for me, lying. Lying to Dimitri was one of the hardest things I had done. We had promised to be truthful but for some reason I could not get myself to tell him the truth. But I had also promised to keep him safe, I was not going to lose him again. Or anyone else I cared about.

Mason had died because I opened my big mouth when I shouldn't have. I should have kept it a secret, and Robert wanted his identity kept secret. Right now he didn't care about anyone else but me. I was the one who killed his brother. I was the only one who could make this all better.

I let out a sigh and Lissa looked my way. She looked drained, tired, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and hers alone. And in a way it was, the moroi world and their lives rest on her, and what she could do for her people. She just had to fight through this, and convince these people that this was something that needed to be done. Moroi were so caught up in laws and politic and tradition that change was hard for them.

Yet somehow they had managed to let the present seep in. They used the technology that was available, they dressed to fit in. They even laid low and kept out of the spot light. But they only did this out of fear. Moroi could not come out of their hiding spots because they had too many threats, and a lot of them they created themselves. The worse threat to moroi were the moroi.

"OK, enough!" Lissa's voice echoed in the small chamber. "I do not think this is going anywhere today, and I am tired of you all questioning my motives. I am your Queen and I want nothing but the best for my people. You should want the same. My sister and I are being targeted, hunted like we are prey. All I want is for us, for her to be safe. Yet that is too much to ask for. We are from a dying line, but that does not mean we should die out. Listen to you arguing over whether or not we deserve to live, what is wrong with you? I would fight until the very end to protect every single one of you if I had to. Yet when it comes to me the Queen and my younger sister you could care less. This meeting ends now. Take time to think over what I had said. I am not trying to ruin this world, I am trying to better it."

And with that Lissa ended the meeting. No one spoke again and they all scattered away. She was amazing, her words touching me and a lot of the others in the room. Lissa was a good queen. She was trying so hard and she just needed them to give her a chance. A chance that I knew was coming, it would take time and earning their trust but Lissa was going to make history and change this world for the better I just knew it. She was a sweet, caring gentle soul, and she took her job seriously.

"Hey Rose you want to come with to try on a dress for the ball on friday?" She asked with a smile.

"But of course your Majesty." I said with a small bow, and grin. She smacked my shoulder and started laughing with me.

We headed to the tunnels again and soon made it to one of her underground dressing rooms. I sat on the couch and started flipping through one of the magazines, while still searching and making sure everything was safe. The stylist Maxine walked about and started to dress Lissa up.

Ever since becoming Queen Lissa, she was dressed as a queen when she went to events. Every outfit being even more ridiculous than the last. But this outfit had to be the best one yet. I pulled the magazine to hide my face, I couldn't have her seeing me laugh at her. She was the queen after all and god knows what kind of punishment she would come up with.

Lissa carefully studied her reflection in the mirror. Touching her hair slightly to make sure it was really there, leaning in to take a closer look at her eyes, whose eye lids she pulled up to make sure everything was ok, and lastly she opened her mouth and studied her fangs. Lissa looked exactly the same she always had, but I knew she felt different. Her comic expression as she pulled back to get a full view of herself finally broke my silence, and I laughed.

The dress was absolutely ridiculous, it looked like it came straight out of Marie Antoinette's closet. And with her thin frame it made the dress look even more, well funny. It was tight and huge yet exposing and sexy. But on her it looked out of place. It was far from the delicate dresses she usually wore, and clashed horribly with her angelic looks.

She looked in my direction and just glared. I looked away and laughed once more. She turned to face Maxine and said with a smile.

"You know what Maxine I don't think I'll be bringing Christian to this party, no he needs a break. No I'm going to bring Rose. So she's going to need a dress just like mine." My laughter stopped and I just stared. My best friend would not do this to me. No way. She loved me, respected me. Her evil smile said otherwise. She looked right into my eyes and her smile broadened, at my probably panicked look.

"And that is a command from your royal majesty."

Oh this girl was going to die. I don't care if she was the queen and I once again would be arrested for royal murder of the queen. She could not do this to me. This would ruin me.

"Oh come Rose. You have yet to come to an event and not be on duty, this could be fun. It's like Halloween and playing dress up all rolled into one. And its not even a business party its a lets have fun party." After a little more arguing and insults thrown. I had no choice but to give in.

Minutes later I was standing next to her in an equally ridiculous dress with a huge frown on my face. Don't get me wrong I loved to dress up and look good, but this was not the kind of outfit I would ever put myself in. I sighed and let Maxine do her thing, while dreading the days coming up to Friday.

I left Lissa an hour later to head home and hopefully relax. It had been a long day and my headache had never fully gone away. I opened the door and walked in, and was caught off guard by all the red surrounding me. At first I started to run back out until I noticed the red was rose petals. Hundreds and hundreds of Rose petals. I knew Dimitri was a secret romantic but this was even more than I could have imagined.

"Dimitri?" I yelled, but received no answer. I walked around the whole apartment and no one was in here. I notice a letter on the counter that had not been there before and I walked up to it with a curious smile. My smile fell as soon as I saw the handwriting.

_Rosemarie,_

_So proud you could keep a secret to yourself. In the end it will be for the best. Your disappearance will cause confusion and chaos, but no one else will get hurt. You will get what is coming to you. Your blood will run thicker than these layers of roses surrounding you. _

_My love,_

_Seeking Revenge_

I looked around then ran into action. I grabbed a few bags and started stuffing the rose petals in to them. I had about 30 minutes before Dimitri would get home and I did not want him to see this. It would lead to more investigations and more questions. I got everything cleaned and thrown out just as Dimitri unlocked the door.

"Hello love." I said sounding rather monotone.

"Hello love." he repeated and smiled a little confused.

I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug needing the comfort, needing him. I once again got the urge to tell him everything. But the letter had been crystal clear. He did not want anyone to know and I was the only one on his hit list. I could not risk it. I could not risk anyone's life, not again.

"You OK, you seem I don't know off." Dimitri said as he pulled me away to look into my eyes.

"Yea I'm fine just had a hard day. You're never going to believe what Lissa ordered me to do." I said needing to change the conversation.

"Lissa ordered you to do something?" He asked with pure confusion on his face. "Lissa is not one to order anyone around."

"Yea well apparently if you laugh at her, while she being put into a ridiculous dress she will order you to wear one with her." Dimitri was still confused so I told him about the party and how Lissa was making me wear a dress just like hers. I was expecting some sympathy but instead the fucker laughed. I punched him in the arm and he blocked it and pulled me in closer. I tried to struggle away but it was no use, if he wanted me there, there I would stay.

"I bet you will look great in whatever you wear." He whispered into my ear. This sent shivers down my back.

"You think so, I think I look better without anything on. Makes me look more natural."

And with that Dimitri threw me over his shoulder, me screaming and all, and ran into the bedroom.

_**Romitri scenes are my fave! So what do you think? Rose is digging herself a mighty deep whole. And has anyone read my randoms? See where I get my ideas? OK fine fine I'm done review, enjoy, and come again!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey peeps. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and giving me love! Without further a-do chapter 13!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 13 Jenkins Dinner

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand towards Jenkins apartment. There was that silence between us tonight, but not anything we had to fill. Dimitri and myself enjoyed moments like this. We could just walk around holding hands, enjoying each others company. We worked a lot, but we always had each other to keep company.

I knew this was going to get harder once Lissa started college in the next couple weeks, but I was not going to let this bother me. This summer had been one of the best summers I had ever had. Aside from being accused of murder, thrown in jail, being broken out and having to call out Tasha. I mean after that . These last 2 months though had be wonderful.

I got to work protecting Lissa. I got to come home and be with Dimitri. I had even made progress with my friends. I still had somethings to work on. Christain and I's relationship was not completely fixed, but we were trying. And Adrian was still a big question mark but at least he had seemed to be trying.

We got to Jenkins door and he opened it with a smile on his face.

"Hey you guys are early." He said this looking at me. I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Yea, well Dimitri made me hurry up." And he had telling me me something about how making people wait was rude.

"Come in come in. I hope you don't mind a few people are going to be stopping by too. Thought I'd make a small dinner party out of this."

"No, problem at all, the more the merrier, right Rose?"

"Of course." I said with a smile.

I was a little worried about who these others would be. A lot of the guardians kept Dimitri and I at arms length. Guardians were to disciplined to say or do anything outright, but it didn't stop them for just simply not talking to us, or going out of their way to avoid us. We were slowly winning everyone over, but just like Lissa and this law, it took time and effort.

The few other guardians who showed up were those we got along with. And the night ended up being a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I was surprised when Jenkins offered Dimitri a drink and he said yes. Dimitri did not like to drink, and I had never seen him drink all the time I knew him, but I guess I never thought that he would. I mean he was of age. And we had the night off. Although I doubted Dimtri would drink enough to get drunk.

Jenkins offered me one and I declined. I was still trying to hold my promise to wait until I was 21 to have a drink again. Yes, I had drank before, but I wanted to focus on my duties, and was trying to stay on everyones good side. I was afraid a drink would make me do something stupid.

After a while I stepped out into Jenkins porch, feeling alittle out of place. Everyone who came was male and I seemed to have nothing to contribute to the conversation. A few minutes later the sliding door opened and to my surprise it was Jenkins.

"Everything OK? We aren't boring you are we?" He asked with a smirk.

"No man. Just out here for some fresh air. You guys are fun to watch. It's nice to know you guys are still real people deep down inside." And that was the truth. Sometimes us guardians were thought of just as machines, but we had emotions and feeling, and our very own personalities.

"Yea, well thanks for coming. I wish I could have found a female to come so you could talk to them. But honestly there are like none." It was the truth after everything was settled down and everyone I graduated got assignments, the dhampir female population dwindled down to about 6 of us here at court. And I was the only female in Lissa's royal guard squad.

"It's ok don't worry about it. I like you all. I just have been having a long few weeks." He nodded in understanding. And started to head back in.

"You know I'm doing everything I can right?" I looked back a little startled.

"Yea I know, don't worry about it. It will all be OK."

He smiled and walked back in. I looked out and took in all of the court. His apartment was on the 16th floor of the second guardian housing, and it held a hell of a view. Dimitri and I lived closer to Lissa so our view was only of more buildings. But Jenkins looked out to the gardens on court and onto the wilderness. It made me smile.

This reminded me so much of Montana. And I felt a little home sick. I had lived there since I was 4 and aside from when Lissa and I ran away that was home. I spent all my time there, summer and hlidays included. I had a small ache in my chest and I remembered they would have already started classes. I never would have thought I would miss it. I never knew how lucky I was to be there. How little cares and worries I had growing up.

I took one last look and went inside. We talked late into the night, laughing and joking. I really enjoyed myself as did Dimitri. This was one of those rare night were we could be normal. We could let loose, and just be ourselves. I liked this. And Robert was not going to take this away from me.

_**What do you think? Reviews?**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Here's another update for you loyal readers! Roza-Dimka-Reader hopefully this reaches you before you have to go to bed! Enjoy loves! Thank you all!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 14 Did you read my mind?

Ring ring ring.

Man, you have got to be kidding me. Getting this damn cell was the worse idea ever. I was going to have to find Abe and yell at him for this. This damn thing never stopped ringing. Everyone called or texted me whenever they wanted. All I wanted was to enjoy this damn nap.

Ring ring ring.

"This better be good. Hathaway." I said with a sneer.

"Hathaway is that anyway to speak to your boss?" It was an angry Hans.

"Is this anytime to be calling me, I'm trying to nap here."

"Pack a bag, with enough clothes for a few days, you have a very special trip to make." Hans said and it almost sounded like he was smiling.

"Where is Lissa going?" As far as I was concerned she was to stay on court until college classes started.

"No Hathaway your going alone. This should be a fun trip for you. Come to the air strip in an hour."

And with that he hung up. What the fuck was going on. I wanted to call him back up and ask more questions but I knew better. I packed my bag and picked up the phone to call Dimitri. I started to tell him and he said he was actually told the same thing by Hans. He walked in through the door, as he was saying this.

"What do you think this is about? Do you think we are in trouble?" I asked with true concern.

"No, what do you mean. This doesn't sound like punishment at all. I thought you would like to visit." Now I was even more than confused.

Then it hit me, Dimitri knew where we were going. Hans just decided not to tell me to mess with me. God damn that man was annoying, and he wondered why I was constantly playing pranks on him. He very well deserved it.

"So where are we going? Hans did not tell me." I said and Dimitri gave me an amused look. He turned around from his now packed bag. And looked down from that lofty height of his, the secret sparkling in his eyes.

" Hmm. Maybe it can be a surprise." He said, grabbed his bag and started to walk out the door.

"Ummm no... No surprises. I hate surprises. Where the fuck are we going? I can't just leave Lissa."

"She will be fine this is just a few day, she has a whole army of guardians to watch over her. And she's not going anywhere. Plus I think you need this. It will be fun." Dimitri grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the air strip.

We boarded the plane and soon were on our way. I asked everyone on the plane where we were going on, but apparently everyone had been told that Guardian Hathaway was to be told nothing. I finally sat in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest earning me a chuckle from Dimitri.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked with mock hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, I do. But I don't like being out of the loop."

Before I knew it we were landing, and then it hit me. I knew this place. And I was actually excited to be landing here. I even surprised myself with the excitement. I had just been longing this place. I was back at St. Vladamir's! I didn't know why I was here, but its familiar landscape sent a warm feeling into my heart. This is where everything happened. This is where I learned to do be the guardian I am. Where I met Lissa, made all my friends. This is where I fell in love with Dimitri.

"See I told you, you would like it." Dimitri said looking down me smiling.

As soon as we landed though we both fell into our guardian roles. At court we would hold hands, and cuddle but not when we were on duty. And we had come here for a purpose. I did not want everyone I once knew here to look down on me. I could only hope, they would still respect us and not see Dimitri in a dark light.

When we stepped off the plane, Alberta was there to meet us all. The group consisted of only 4 guardians, and I was a little confused as to why we were here. But whatever it was it must be something good. I ran to Alberta and pulled her into a hug, one that she returned, and even pulled me in closer.

"It's so good to see you Rosemarie. You had me worried there for a while. Belikov." She said letting me go and nodding to Dimitri. She gave an amused smile to both of us but said nothing else as she led us to where we would be staying. She pointed the other 2 guards to rooms down the hall and walked Dimitri and I to our rooms.

I could tell she wanted to say something, but it was not in her nature to butt into other peoples business. I found this kind of funny seeing as she knew everything that had happened. I considered her like another mother, and would be willing to answer whatever she may want to ask. Even more so I respected what she had to say, I wanted to hear her advice, I wanted to hear what she was thinking. So I turned around to look at her smiling.

"Go ahead say what it is you want to say. It isn't going to hurt my feeling." At this she laughed.

"I miss having you around here. No one seems to fill in the void you left behind Rose." I pulled her into a hug and looked into her eyes.

" I miss you too. But come get on with it." She looked in between Dimitri and I and smiled again.

" You know, you two look good together. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Together you two are capable of many things. All good as I see it. But, you did hide this from me, and I cant help but be disappointed." At this she made an amused angry look at both of us. "I'm happy you 2 are alive and well. And in love. I just wish I would have been able to help both of you more. I saw you both suffering and did nothing. No no dont say anything, the past is in the past. And all is well." She started to walk away and stopped and turned around. She threw one key at me winked and said "You can both stay in there, I wont tell anyone."

We walked into the room and soon received a call it was one of the campus guardians telling us to meet him in a classroom in an hour. It was just barely passed breakfast time here so the students were just getting settled in. We soon learned they wanted Dimitri and I to teach a combat class for the next few day. They thought the novices could learn a few things from us both and had sent a request for us.

I was actually dumbfounded. I would have never in a million years guessed they would have wanted us here because they thought we were that good. I had just graduated a few months ago, and did not think I had that much to offer.

"You're better than you give yourself credit for." Dimitri said as if reading my mind. He always knew what to say, and always seem to know when something was bothering me.

"That's because I had a good teacher." I said as I took out a work out outfit so I could be comfortable teaching the novices.

We got dressed and headed to one of the gyms. Walking around here made me feel so well good. Nothing had changed. Everything was covered in shadows, eery and silent. But it was comforting. I t was hard to think that only a few months ago I was here, graduating, waiting to see if I could go save Dimitri. So much had changed since then. All of it good in some way shape or form.

We spent the next few days teaching the novices, and I couldn't help but smile the entire time. They all stared at us in awe and were more than willing to follow our every command. Every time I looked into their eyes I saw the look I knew I would always give Dimitri. In their eyes we were gods. They respected us, and they wanted to be like us.

This made me happy. This is what I thought would never happen. This was acceptance. No one stared or avoided us. On the contrary everyone wanted to talk to us and know everything that was happening. I was in pure shock when Stan walked up to us shook my hand and congratulated me on everything I had done.

On the last night as I was getting ready for bed, Dimitri shook his head at me.

"Put something comfortable on, I want to go on a walk."

I complied and soon we were walking around campus holding hands as the sun was rising. It was past curfew so no one was around, with the exception of a few guardians hidden here and there in the shadows. This was exactly what I had imagined Dimitri and I doing in what felt so long ago. Us being able to walk around accepted, respected and together. This was more than I had ever asked for.

Soon Dimitri led us into the woods, at first I was confused until it came into view. The cabin. The place where everything between us had be finalized. A place were we didn't hold back and gave into the love we had for one another. I smiled and gripped his hand tighter and picked up the pace. Needing to be closer to this place that had meant so much to me.

We opened up the door and nothing had changed. It looked exactly like it had that one night. It was perfect. Dimitri pulled me to him.

"This is where I knew I would never ever want anyone else but you. I mean I know I loved you, I knew I wanted you. But it wasn't until that night that I truly knew how much I would be willing to do for you." Dimitri said as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"I feel the same way. This place is magical." I pulled him into a kiss. And we soon fell on the bed.

I felt almost as if we had been sent back in time. Every touch was the same. Every kiss pure bliss. And as all of our clothes came off, I knew that even though everything that happened had fucking sucked. It had all happened for a reason. So we could come back full circle and once again get our chance at our love. I could be happy. And in that moment our bodies merged I decided I needed to tell Dimitri the truth I couldn't keep anything away from him. We had to do this together.

_**Awe memory lane! Love it! Reviews! Hope you enjoyed**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Thank you so very much for the reviews! You guys are the best! I throughly enjoy reading your reviews and I love writing this for you! Enjoy!**_

Thought

Chapter 15 Waiting and a freaken ball

We got back a day before that god forsaken ball. I had almost forgetten about it. I was trying to earn respect not lose it. I begged Lissa some more about letting me off with a warning but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on Rose I need you. This is something we can do together. And plus you're tough no one will mess with you." She had told me as her closing statement.

I walked back to my place with a frown. I knew it was pathetic but I really was dreading that damn ball. But there was nothing I could do about it now, I suppose I could just made the best of it. I unlocked my door and laid out on the couch turning on the tv trying to find something good to watch. Something that is never easy when you are watching at 3 am.

I sighed and turned off the tv and wondered into the kitchen. I needed to find out a way to tell Dimitri about Robert. I had to tell him in a way that would not get him mad at me. I needed him to understand how scared I was to have anything happen to him, or anyone else. I knew he would be disappointed, but in the end he would forgive me and help me find Robert.

But I couldnt do it today or tomorrow. I know it sounds stupid but I hoped he would show pity on me after the ball, and it would be easier to tell him. It was wrong, and I knew this would probably end up biting me in the ass.

Maybe I should start sucking up now. I walked up to the fridge and decided that learning how to cook would be an awesome idea. I could make him a meal, and help out a little. I took out a cookbook Lissa had given me as a joke and flipped the pages trying to find something that sounded easy to make. I settled on a recipe for spaghetti and meatballs, and looked at the clock. Dimitri wouldn't be home for another 2 hours and the book said it would only take 30-45 minutes to make.

So I started to clean up the apartment. Which was not that easy. I had no idea where Dimitri kept the cleaning supplies and I was equally as confused as to what to use to clean what. I spent most of the time reading the labels making sure I wouldn't destroy anything. In the end I did well and everything sparkled back at me.

I walked into the kitchen and started to pull out all the ingredients I needed. That took more time than I expected cause once again I had no idea where Dimitri kept them. I finally had everything out and ready and I started to measure. This is easy I thought to myself and I start to mush everything together. The oven dinged that it was ready to cook just as I rolled my last meatball.

I put them in the oven and walked back to the living room and turned on the tv. I settled in and started to watch a movie that just began. It was a good one too. One I had never seen and soon I became engulfed in it. The clanking of Dimitris keys catching my attention and I shut off the TV. He walked in smiling, and it soon turned to confusion. Wtf. I knew cleaning wasn't my favorite but I wasn't that bad was I?

I ignored it and walked over and hugged him. Pulled him into a kiss and was about to kiss his neck when he started sniffing like a little dog.

"What I don't smell that bad do I?" I asked smelling my armpits.

"No Roza, you smell wonderful. I was more concerned about that burning smell."

"OH SHIT." I yelled while running into the kitchen. I opened the oven door, and smoke came rushing out of the door, not too soon after the smoke alarm started going off. I managed to pull the meatballs off and was not happy with what I found.

They were black, and a few had small flames on them. I looked at them like they had been my babies, and felt like crying. You have got to be kidding me they were perfect. This was something I could not have messed up. What had I done wrong?

"Did you set a timer?" Asked Dimitri looking at me concerned.

"A what?" I was confused it said they would be done in 30 minutes. They couldn't have been in there that long.

"A timer Rose to remind you that they needed to come out?"

"No, I didn't set a timer. I thought I could just look at the clock and know. But I started watching a movie." I looked down to my feet.

And then Dimitri started laughing. Laughing was some way to put it. But he was nearly on the floor rolling around. I wanted to slap him. Here I was trying so hard and he was laughing at me. I glared at him and then turned around to look at my burnt meatballs.

After a few minutes he collected himself and stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you, you just should have seen your face. I'm glad you tried. And these look a lot better than the last thing you made. You're getting better."

I turned around ready to hit him until I saw his face. I guess I could see how this would be funny. He walked in to a spotless place, nothing looking wrong. I had even tried to cook, and had nearly set the place on fire.

"I forgive you this time. But now I'm hungry and you need to make dinner." We both laughed and he kissed me.

"How about we order in. A new chinese food placed opened on court last week, and I know thats one of your favorites."

We settled onto the couch soon after and he told me about his day. We were both tired and decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I had the ball with Lissa which apparently we had to prep for all day, and Dimitri was going to be on guard for it

_**Soooo... Is Rose ready for what is about to happen? The action starts again soon! Review! **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Well just cause I love you and cannot wait anymore, here it is, the next chapter! Thank you again to those who have reviewed, followed and made this story a favorite! You guys rock! Read and enjoy!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 16 Ball time

Lissa gripped my hand tightly as her presence was announced. She started to take a step forward, but I didn't move. My nerves had gotten the best of me, and I was one step away from having a panic attack. This was not like me. I was always one to walk in chin up and confident. But I'm almost certain it had something to do with this dress.

Lissa looked me in the eyes and smiled. It was one of her warm smiles, one that would make you follow her anywhere. I nodded my head and let her lead the way. I tried to focus on everything but the eyes staring at us. Instead I looked at the décor. It was gorgeous. I felt like I had stepped straight into a 1800's ball room. My attire seemed more appropriate now.

There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling casting everything in a glittering light. Every table was set with crystal glasses, fine china and fine linens. Everything was white and clean, with a splash of pink here and there. Everything looked soft and elegant, and complemented the dresses Lissa and I were wearing so well.

Lissa lead me to the front of the room were the table we would be sitting at was. I finally lifted my eyes up and noticed that people were not looking at me or her in disapproval. No, people were looking at us in wonder. I was thrown off by this, I was expecting yelling and screaming saying this was no place for a lowly dhampir to be. Instead I saw that they knew it was were I was suppose to be. Lissa and I were best friends, sisters, and no one was going to come in between us.

The best look I saw was the one coming from Dimitri, he was leaning on the far wall, and his eyes were sparkling. He smiled at me and I thought I saw him mouth the word amazing. We finally made it to the table and Lissa told everyone to rise. We sat down and soon soft chatter filled the room.

" You look amazing Rose. I know you think this is ridiculous. But wow, everyone saw what I saw tonight. You're not just the Queen's guardian. Rose you are my equal." Her words making my eyes water.

"Thank you Lissa. I love you." I pulled her into a hug and she sniffled into my ear.

Lissa had been working so hard to have everyone see that dhampirs were more than guardians. She wanted the moroi world to see us as individuals. We had feelings and emotions and we too deserved some respect. It may be some time before Lissa could get stuff done but tonight she had taken one very huge step forward. I was so proud that I had been there to help her.

Christian approached our table and my jaw nearly hit the floor. He looked stunningly handsome. He had a suit on that complemented Lissa and mines dresses perfectly. He had slicked his hair back, and at that moment looked like a true king next to Lissa. He bowed to me taking my hand and kissed the back of it. I must have had an amusing look on my face cause he started laughing.

"Rose you might want to close your mouth thats not very lady like." I closed my mouth and just stared back at him.

He sat down next to Lissa and soon, dinner was served. It was amazing, and they brought me as much as I wanted. Lissa and Christian poked fun at me for this but overall I was in a great mood. Soon the tables where cleared to the side and music started to be playing. Many got up to dance including the happy couple. I started to walk through the crowd when a set of arms wrapped around me.

"You look gorgeous. I didn't mean to poke fun. But you brought that upon yourself with that frown." I laughed and turned around in his arms, so I could look him in the eyes.

" Well you get some brownie points for saying I looked gorgeous." He kissed my check and pulled away. He slowly bowed in front of me. Making me giggle. He extended his hand out to me and smiled. Making me blush.

"Will a pretty lady dance with me?" He asked. I simply nodded and he led me to the dance floor. He twirled me around and I got lost in the romance of it all. I was surprised to see him breaking guardian protocol, but if there ever was a time this was it. No one seemed to care, and when I looked around I saw more guardians dancing than I had expected. To my complete shock I saw Camille asking a guardian up against the wall the dance with her.

This was definitely progress. I knew it would take a lot more but for right now everyone here was going to enjoy themselves. This was only a handful of people, and most of them were happy with what was happening. I leaned against Dimitri and put my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath in and let myself get lost in the moment. I knew there was a lot to fix, but right now it was all OK.

Dimitri had to leave to go back on duty, but I was glad I got to enjoy that nice hour with him. A lot more people than I thought came up to talk to me, and I was surprised even more when most asked me for my opinon on political matters. No one yelled no one was mean and it made my heart melt. If Lissa could do this among these people she could do it with everyone else.

I soon become tired and wanted a breath of fresh air. I ended up in the gardens that surrounded this venue. They slightly reminded me of the maze that was in front of Galina's mansion, but soon ran that thought off. This maze was better, and filled with flowers. Flowers that had been picked to bloom at night.

I followed the smell of one particular flower and soon found myself lost. I twirled around trying to find the building but it was not coming into view. I did not care though. I was lost in the beauty of this night. I walked around some more, and then decided to find my way back.

Then I saw that I had really created a problem for myself. I really had no idea how to get back. The building was not tall enough for me to see over the bushes and flowers. So I headed in the direction of noise, though it was faint. But I ended up in a dead end. I turned around and found myself faced with a friend.

"Are you lost Rose." He said smiling at me. But something felt wrong.

"Yea, I'm just trying to get back to the party."

"You shouldn't have left. You know there is no one around." At first I thought I was imagining it. But he was being creepy. Slowly inching his way closer to me.

" You mind pointing me in the right direction."

I thought he was going to comply. But instead he lunged at me. I was caught off guard not thinking he would ever attack me and my defense came in about 3 seconds too late. Before I knew he had me pinned to the ground, and had his hands around my neck. I tried to kick back but the dress was making it impossible.

"You should have stayed at the party. But no as always you have to roam alone. Perfect for me. Not so much for you." My strangled cries grew softer, and I knew soon I would pass out. I didn't understand why he was doing this I thought he was my friend.

I muttered for someone at first not knowing who, until mind registered it. I let out a small Dimitri before everything went dark.

_**Oh shit! Haha! Who do you think it was? And what will happen to poor Rose now? Reviews are well loved by me! And if I get some love the next chapter will be posted quickly!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_Ahh well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this new POV! Enjoy!_

Thoughts

Chapter 17 Confused

DPOV

Watching Rose walk into that hall I had found myself so proud of her. She looked amazing, and everyone else seemed to see it too. I was trying my hardest to keep my emotions off my face, I simply could not though. All I could think about was how she was all mine, I didn't know how I gotten so lucky. After everything we had gone through we had finally made it, and we were going to have our happy ending.

My shift ended about an hour after the party ended. I had to make sure everyone got out, and that no one lingered behind. Rose had told me before the party that she was going to go back to Lissa's place to change after the party and come home soon after. I would have waited for her, but I didn't know when she would be heading back. So instead I went home to make her a snack. I knew she would be hungry after all the dancing and walking around.

I took off my uniform and slipped into some pajama pants. I went into the kitchen and decided to make her some doughnuts. Something about that fried dough made her go crazy. I chuckled to myself and started to make them. I finished and set them on a plate on the counter and went into the living room to wait. An hour passed, and I thought I should text her.

_Hello love when will you be home?_

I knew it would take her a while to answer back, but when 30 minutes passed I tried to call her and got nothing. Something was screaming in my head that something was wrong, but I tried to tell myself that I was over reacting. She was probably having a good time and I was being that crazy boyfriend. I decided to give her another hour.

I sprang up startled, not noticing I had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it had been 5 hours since I had gotten home. I got up and looked around the apartment, but there was no Rose insight. I grabbed my phone to see if she might have gone to bed elsewhere but there was nothing. This was not like Rose at all she always told me what she was doing so I would not worry.

I paced the floor for about 10 more minutes deciding on what to do. I went into the bedroom and got dressed. I headed out the door towards palace housing, hoping someone might have seen her. On my way I bumped into Jenkins.

"Hey Jenkins." I cried from about 20 feet away. The man jumped up, seeming a little more nervous than his normal self.

"Oh hey Dimitri. How goes it?"

"I'm looking for Rose have you seen her?" To this he closed his eyes and shook his head. I stared and thanked him and went on my way.

Two hours later we were all in a room. No one had seen Rose.

"Dimitri she's probably went somewhere to think and fell asleep. She had a long day." Lissa said trying to reassure me.

"She would have answered her phone. We have all called her." Janine said pacing the floor. Abe pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her but his face showed fear, I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. He had gotten her.

Lissa, Christian, Abe, Janie and myself were in Lissa's apartment. We had sent word that Rose had not come home and guardians were out looking for her. Lissa had yelled and screamed and ordered everyone awake to go looking. But every single one had come back saying that had not found her.

Finally Jenkins ran in. He had a cell phone in his hand and my heart sank.

"I found this in the gardens, around the building where the ball was held." He paused for a moment and I knew he had more to say. He took a deep breath in. "I also found part of her ripped dress and... some blood."

I closed my eyes as if hoping what he had said was not true. We were in court, with wards and guardians everywhere. Not only that Rose was an amazing guardian, her fighting skills almost surpassing my own. No one could just taken Rose down, not without one hell of fight.

"No she has to be around somewhere. She wouldn't just disappear yet alone without a fight." Was all I could say and I got up to go check everywhere on court myself.

After about 2 hours of my own searching, and no one calling me to tell me she had shown up I started to truly panic. What was scaring me even more was that I knew efforts to find her would be non existent. In this world we lived in, us guardians were not searched for. The only reason they had gone after Lissa when I kidnapped her was because she was the last of her line, they could not let anything happen to her.

Rose was not the last of her line, not that it mattered. She was a dhampir, and although our numbers were dwindling, we still did not hold any priority. I knew her friends and family would put everything into finding her, but would it be enough?

"Belikov!" I turned around to see Abe approaching with his 2 guardians by his side.

"Mr. Mazur."

"You know I told you before to call me Abe. We are practically family." He tried to add humor to his voice but it came out more monotone than anything.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked Abe not sure why he had come out to find me.

"I know what you're thinking. That no one will go after to find her. Well other than all of us that were in that apartment. But I have my sources, and I have my money. I will use everyone and every cent I have to find her Belikov. Whatever you need, whatever it is I will give it to you if it finds my daughter."

Everyone saw Abe as an evil man with no soul. I knew some of the things he worked with, and a lot it was not good. But that did not mean he was a bad man. He came back into Rose's life to make up for his lack of fatherly love, and he had been doing a great job of it. Rose often talked about her father and the look of pure admiration would come across her face. Abe felt the same way about her. He loved his daughter and when he said he would do anything to get her back, he meant it.

Abe and I ended up in my apartment. We had to start planning, though were to start was a lot harder than we thought it would be. We had already checked the area were my Roza had disappeared from. Everyone we asked said they last saw her walking out to the gardens, and no one heard anything out of the ordinary. How was I suppose to find her if I had nothing?

Hours passed and they felt like days, weeks. My mind was starting to torture me, something would have been better than nothing. I kept imagining the worse, thinking I would never see her again. Then I got an idea.

"Abe we need to go to Lissa." I said as I started for the door.

He asked no questions and followed me. I knocked on her door and when she opened it up, my heart dropped at the look on her face. She had been crying since I left and it looked like she had never stopped. She felt at fault for making Rose go to the ball. No matter how many times we told her that had nothing to do with it, she kept blaming herself. I'm sure her spirit darkness was not helping either.

"Lissa I know you are very emotional right now, but we need to make a plan. I have a small one I have come up with and I need your help." She nodded for me to continue, and Christian sat next to her. "We are going to need Sonya. And I'm going to need you to pull some Queenly power and get as many guardians as Hans will give you."

She nodded again and pulled out her cell phone. She called Sonya first and told me she would be here shortly. Getting Hans to give her more guardians was the problem.

"I said I need them and I need them now!" She yelled into the phone. She was losing her patience. "I will not take no for an answer I need every available guardian at my place and I Need Them NOW!" Her command was final and she snapped the phone closed.

"I don't know how many he will give me but its better than nothing." She looked up and made eye contact with me. "He also said that he really thinks she is still here, at court. The guardians had been checking trunks, all day as some new I don't know, strategy. That is unless who took her can use compulsion."

I nodded at her, and I felt a little serge of hope. I had to keep it together. I had to keep telling myself I worked best under pressure. Everything would work out and soon enough I would have my Roza in my arms and this would be put in the past.

Knock knock knock.

I went to answer the door, but no one was there. I was a little startled seeing that there were guardians stationed right outside the door, and they didn't even look my way when I opened.

"Did you see anyone here?" They both shook there head no, and I started to close the door when I saw it. A little red box with my name neatly written on it. I brought it into the apartment and couldn't believe the person had been right there and our guardians did nothing to stop it.

I put the box down on the counter and started to open it. I had no idea what it could be and the thought it of was scaring me. In the box was one picture, a picture I never wanted to see again. It was my Roza. A gag in her mouth, her face badly beaten. She was tied to a chair, with her arms around her. And she barely had her eyes open. It took me a moment to notice there were words written on the back.

_**Animals get slaughtered**_

_So what do you think? Any good haha?! Review!_


	19. Chapter 18

_**You guys are the best! I cannot believe I've gotten 50 reviews to this story! Hope you like this one! More drama to come!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 18 Sonya

Dpov

Everyone around me took a step back. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the picture. My Roza, beaten, but what was worse was the look in her eyes. She looked defeated, she looked like she had given up. My Rose would never give up, and I would not give up on her. A small knock on the door caused us all to jump up from our seats and we all looked at each other.

"It's Sonya I can see her aura." Lissa said as she walked to open the door.

She walked in slowly and took in the sight in front of her. No doubt studying everyones auras. She was a pro at reading them too. Talking to Sonya after her transformation back to moroi had helped me a lot. She had assured me that I did have feelings, and there were strong, even if I thought it was impossible.

"What's wrong? I could sense it from miles away." She said with a small frown.

"It's Rose she's disappeared. And we need your help." I felt bad asking for her help, because I knew using spirit only made the darkness worse. But from what I had heard, Sonya and Lissa were doing a very good job at keeping each other in check. And I knew Sonya would do anything for Rose, they were starting to get really close and Sonya felt like she owed Rose for everything she had done for her.

"Just tell me what it is and I'll do it." She said with no hesitation and walked up to me pulling me into a hug. "Your aura is the worse one here Dimitri. It will be OK we will get her back" She whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath in trying to regain my composure. If I started panicking now I would never be able to turn back. I would not give up on Rose and our time was limited.

"I need you to try and dream walk her. I know who ever has her will probably try and keep her awake, but she's going to pass out soon enough and I need to make sure someone is trying to contact her until then. The rest of us are going to have to check every place in this court. Basements, tunnels, nothing is left unseen. He probably is hiding her somewhere close." I barked out my commands. This group needed a leader and I was stepping up.

Jenkins soon joined us, and we split up the guardians Hans had sent us. We spent hours searching. We got blue prints of the entire court. Although we all knew some of these hidden places would not be marked on these prints. We opened every door, questioned every person we saw, and yet after 4 hours we had nothing. My phone ringing in my pocket made me break my concentration and I picked it up before the first ring had chimed.

"Sonya contacted her, well kind of. She says she needs you here now." Lissa said in a almost calm voice.

I turned around, and bumped into Jenkins. He wore a sad, worried look on his face and looked like he wanted to tell me something. He tried to open his mouth twice to speak but thought better and stopped. I couldn't just let him not tell me.

"What is it? What's on your mind?" I yelled at him if he knew something he had to tell me.

"I don't know if we are going to find her Dimitri. This person seems to have a plan, and it's looking like a good plan the more and more we search. Maybe this is what he wants... Maybe we wants us to have hope when in reality he's already done what he wanted." To this I grabbed Jenkins by his shirt.

"Don't you dare tell me to give up!" I screamed into this face. "I will never give up until I find her, and neither will all those other people. So if you want to give up I suggest you leave now, because any more of what you just said and I will make you regret everything."

I put the man down and started to walk towards Lissa's place. If they had found out anything it was better than the no lead we had. I couldn't help but wonder what it was. Jenkins quietly followed me, watching me closely. Had they found a location, had she been too beat up to actually talk? Was she dead? No, I had to stop thinking that way. She was alive. Someone like Rose did not just die without me knowing. Someone like her could not leave this world and everything continue as if nothing had happened.

When I walked into the apartment Sonya looked my way and gave a weak smile. She had been using a lot of spirit in order to contact Rose, and I could tell it was wearing on her. Although she would never admit it, and she was true to her word she wouldn't stop until we found her.

"I saw her, but it was muffled. Like someone was doing it on purpose. She tried to talk but her voice wouldn't carrying over to me. I only got to see her for about a minute, but she was alive. The room looked familiar though. It looked like an apartment, though she could have just pulled that into the dream because she knew it." She stopped to think her next words through. " She was covered in spirit, and it wasn't mine. Whoever has her is a spirit user, and a very strong one, they blocked me out well, they even threw me out of the dream, and blocked her mind from me completely."

I walked towards her and patted her on the shoulder. I knew she felt like she had failed, but she was wrong this was the most we had gotten and we now knew she was alive, and a spirit user had her. It wasn't the best of information but it was something.

"Do you know what the apartment looked like? You let her mind pick the location, and maybe she gave you more information than you think." I asked her knowing Rose would have at least tried.

"No there was nothing special about it. It was plain. Well now that I think about it there was a painting on the wall, some flowers and a garden. Some photos on a table. But I couldn't focus on them." She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest.

" It's OK Sonya. Thank you. That is more help than you think. If you can without tiring yourself out just keep trying, right now you are the only link to her that we have." She nodded and closed her eyes, I could see she was trying to contact her again.

Soon after I had arrived everyone else came back, all empty handed. It was close to 12 hours since my Rose disappeared, and I knew the longer we went no where with this, the more chances of something happening to her. I dropped onto the couch and brought my hands to my face, I could barely breath. I felt a pair of arms try to encircle me but they were too short, I looked up and saw Janie. She gave a small smile, and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Rose is strong, she's been through so much, this is nothing. We will find her." Her words came out stronger than she looked. This was her little girl and just like everyone else in the room she was not going to give on her. Abe stepped in front of us.

"Come on Dimitri lets take a walk, get you something to eat. You won't be able to help my daughter if you fall apart." He offered me his hand and helped me up, even though I didn't need it.

We left and started to walk around court. He led us to a small restaurant and we sat down. Each of us looking at the glass of water in front of us. A waitress walked up to take our order, I couldn't even look up. Abe ordered for me and sent her on her way. He reached over and took the glass from my hand, I had been gripping it so hard it was a miracle it had not shattered.

" You know we still have our hunting trip to go on. I hope you don't think you've gotten out of it." He said with a smile laugh. I looked up confused, how could he be talking about that now. And then it hit me he was trying to distract me, along with himself.

" Yes, I know. Where'd you have in mind? And what would we be hunting?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say it was me.

" I was thinking somewhere far, the more isolated the better." He gave me an evil grin and continued. "You know that way the animals are better, and no one will bother us. Have you hunted before?"

"Yes, I use to go with my prior charge Ivan. He liked to bring in the biggest and best." The thought of Ivan and us hunting brought back negative memories. He had been another person that trusted me, and even though I was not around, I couldn't help but feel like I had been at fault for his death.

"My daughter cares deeply about you. I saw it long before I met you. When I saw her in Baia for the first time, she nearly broke my heart. I wanted to feel bad for her but I couldn't. Not because I was incapable but because something about her told me not to. Even though she was broken, and hurting she was determined. That was when I first saw that nothing could bring her down. She gets that from both of her parents. But we cannot take all the credit. She has gotten a lot from you." I looked up from the table and stared.

"You make her happy. You give her everything we cannot not. You guys remind me of Janie and I at our better times. We would have done anything for each other, we completed each other. I'm glad my daughter has you."

The conversation died off when our food was brought to the table. We ate in silence, but it was not awkward. Abe and I had made a step forward in our relationship. I hadn't known how much I needed that acceptance until he had given it to me. This re-energized me, it gave me a new wave of hope. Abe was going to be here for us no matter what.

"You know he made Rose think he just wanted to take her and kill her for revenge. But whoever has her has a different plan." I said suddenly, Abe put his fork down and looked up to listen to me.

"He had Rose convinced he was only after her, but yet he sent us that picture of her. He wants all of us. It's almost as if he is finishing something he started, or maybe something someone else started. I think we know this person. I think I know someone we can question. Someone who betrayed Rose before."

To this Abe just nodded he knew who I was talking about. We paid our check and headed in the direction we needed to go. I did not want to see this person. It hurt too much, but for my Roza I would do anything. And if they knew anything they were going to tell me. Abe and I made eye contact and entered the building. We were going to see Tasha.

_**Dun dun dun! What could Tasha possibly know? And how will that encounter go? You'll have to stick around for that one! Reviews are much loved!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Well here it is! Thank you all for the reviews, you rock! I wrote as fast as I could with work and my hectic life! Hope it doesn't disappoint... Also check out Roza M Belikova story and sequel... Girl rocks my socks!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 19 Tasha

I had known Tasha longer than I could remember. We had practically grown up together. We talked all the time, she would open up to me, and I thought she would always come to me for anything. She was truthful, and never held anything back from me. Including her feelings. I had suspected she liked me for years, but thought it was just wishful thinking.

That and I never saw myself in a relationship. It was something I had excepted when I became a guardian. Following our mantra _They come first _constantly had played through my mind. That meant I did nothing for myself and gave everything for them, the moroi. I was proud to do my duty and never questioned it. I knew what was expected of me and I did everything to reach my goal. I had once been just like Rose though. I acted without thinking, got myself into trouble, but Tasha had been the one to help me.

She had pulled me aside one day and told me how much potential I had. She made me see that I had to buckle down if I was going to be a good guardian. And my last year at school had been my very best. I surpassed the entire class, and had many moroi who wanted me as their guardian. I always felt like I had been indebted to Tasha for this. She had made me a better person. Tasha had pushed me to be who I thought was someone who could be looked up to. But Tasha also made me believe I should hide some of my emotions. I could act normal around those who I felt comfortable but most of the time I had my mask on.

That was until I met Rose. I thought Tasha had made me a better person, but Rose made me feel like a real person. I had closed myself off after Ivan died, and not even Tasha had been able to make me feel better. But Rose had, she had made me see that even though I was a warrior I was still, well human. Watching her suffer through similar problems I had once had made me connect to her in a way I had never been able to with anyone else. Not even Tasha.

When Tasha offered me the position to be her guardian and possibly have children, I almost jumped in and said yes without thinking. I was desperate to get Rose out of mind, I thought falling in love with her had been the worse thing I had done. So I tried with Tasha, but I could not see her as anything more than a friend. All it took was one kiss for me to see that there was nothing there. When I kissed her my mind kept wondering back to my Roza. I sometimes feel like what she did was my fault, that my rejection had broken her. I had to stop this and see that I had done nothing, Tasha had chosen her own path.

As we walked closer to where she was being held, my heart thudded loudly in my chest. I hadn't seen her since she shot Rose. The look on her face was what got me, she looked satisfied, almost happy that it had been Rose who got hit. That was not the woman I had cared so much about, she had become a monster. Christian had asked me to come with him a few times to see her but I couldn't. He had told me she wanted to see me ,to explain, but I could not do it. The mere thought of seeing her brought up the anger I was trying so hard to rid of. I had trusted her, and she almost took the one thing that meant the most to me away.

Rose even tried to get me to go see her a few times. She told me I needed closure to our friendship, that maybe I could get some insight as to why she did what she did. But I simply did not want to. She did what she did because she wanted to, there was no other answer, even if she messed up and did not get her facts straight she still meant to get Rose killed, and that one fact alone was enough for me to never want to see or talk to her ever again.

Now going to her cell I knew I was going to have to face my fears, and I also knew before she gave me any information we had to talk about what happened. She was going to have to explain why she had done what she did. We stood in front of her cell, and my heart dropped. She was normally pale and thin, but now she looked sick. She had not even heard us walk up. Her eyes were swollen, and her wrists were bruised from where they kept her constantly chained. But today they had taken them off, probably because there was no way she would be able to get away, not with the lack of blood and food. I knew many of the guardians weren't treating her too well, because they all felt betrayed, they all had cared very much for Rose.

Abe cleared his throat and she looked up. She was completely shocked, her mouth opened and she let out a small gasp. She soon closed her mouth and tried to compose herself. An almost glint came to her eyes, then she blinked.

"Di...mmm...ka?" She questioned almost not believing I was there.

"Tasha we have to talk." It was all I could say. She gave a small nod and took in a deep breath. It looked like she was trying to come up something to say, I could not help but wonder if what she would say would be the truth.

"I really messed up this time." She took in a large gulp and continued. "I messed up in more than one way. I let jealousy and anger fuel me. I betrayed everyone I loved, blindly. I started to following him because I was convinced it was the right thing to do."

"Who?" I asked growing curious. She looked right into my eyes, and willed me to put it together. But I couldn't so I just glared back.

"He sent me a message when he was awaiting trial. What he wrote me made sense. It sparked that passion in me that I had not felt in so long. He knew what he was talking about and I felt that I had to help. He was right a revolution had to happen. And in order to have it happen certain people would have to be taken out of the way. Without even thinking about it I agreed."

No she couldn't be talking about him. Tasha was at least better than joining forces with him.

"Victor." Abe let out with venom.

"Yes." Was her only answer.

We all just stood there in silence staring at one another. I would have never thought Tasha would join in a cause made by that man. He was crazy, and she had seen what he was capable of. None of it being good. He had even had guardians attack Christian, he had nearly been killed by his psi hounds. Yet she joined him in his sick cause, his revolution.

"I thought that was the only way anything would ever be done. I never thought Tatiana was going to change her mind. I was told she was changing the age law for guardians because she did not care. I swear I didn't know she was trying to change it and had stopped something even worse from happening." She was almost pleading.

"Then why did you frame Rose?" This made her flinch but I had to hear it from her.

"There were many reasons for that. Mostly it was out of jealousy. She had gotten you before you were turned. I walked in on you kissing her in the gym after you had denied my offer. I was raging with anger, and Victor promised my broken heart would be avenged. He told me he had plans for her, and they would satisfy my anger. And then she went and found a way to bring you back. She saved you and I was sick with myself that I had not been able to do that for you. When you rejected her, but talked to me I thought I had a chance. I thought you would forget her. But then I saw the way you looked at her, I knew you had lied. I had to get her out of the way. And Victor gave me the OK. We both wanted the queen and Rose out of the way to continue our plans."

I did not even know what to say to this. She had planned this all out, all because of jealousy. It was sick. It was wrong, yet I couldn't help but pity her. I had caused her heart ache, and she had had no one to comfort her. Victors offer had been a way for her to feel better. But then I just felt anger, she had been weak, something I knew she was not.

"You were better than that Tasha. You could have done so much, if you had not turned so dark. You had people listening to you. Things would have changed."

"Not fast enough Dimka. I had to make it better, and he told me I was the only one who could. So I did it." She was screaming by now causing some of the guardians to come in close. Abe had remained oddly quiet through all this and I could not understand why. I thought he would have been yelling and threatening her by now. I had no idea why he just stood there watching.

"Who has her Tasha?" I asked knowing she must know the answer.

"Who?" She asked face full of confusion.

"You know who Tasha. Rose where is she, who has her? It was in the plan wasn't it? If she somehow made it there had to be a back up plan. Tell me who has her." She flinched back, but then a cruel smile crossed her face.

"So the plan continues without me." She said widening her smile. "She's suppose to die Dimitri. It's her destiny. With her death our plan can be unfolded. I would pick the right side before its too late." I was about to say something but Abe stopped me.

"I think we have heard enough for today. I use to think better of you Tasha. I almost pity you. Let's go Dimitri we have gotten what we came here for."

I looked at him in confusion, but still followed him out.

"I love you Dimitri I always will, that bitch cannot keep us apart." Tasha yelled as we made our way out.

I did not know what to think, my mind was numb. That Tasha was not the one I had grown up with. The one with some much light and happiness. No, this one was broken and evil, and did not seem to care about what she had done. My heart went out to her, she needed to be saved, but I could not see that happening. Her trial would soon be approaching and we all knew what was going to happen. It was what Abe had said to Rose that day during her own trial, her crimes wouldn't be punished with prison time, no Tasha was going to have to face death.

_**Oh Tasha! What the hell... Yea I had to make her crazy... I seriously liked Tasha there for a while in the books, but then she did that and I was like WTF?! SO making her crazy has slightly eased my pain! What do you think?**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**You guys make me smile so much! Thank you for the reviews again! bboop12 I think Rose is better than to kill Tasha but I promise she will get whats coming to her! And BiggestPolarBearFanEver this one is for you!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 20 Doomed

RPOV

The throbbing in my head made thinking almost impossible. I felt void of any emotions, I felt empty, but worst of all was the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Robert had not said one word to me, but he had forced memories and feelings into me that were driving me mad. He made me relive Victors death now more time than I could count. Each time making his emotions dig deep into my soul.

Robert had loved his brother. He admired him and would have always done anything for him. When I had first met Robert I didn't know who he really was, he was just the nice moroi that danced with the little dhampir no one would even look at. He had been sweet and caring, I thought he was a good man. Who knows maybe he still is. Spirit did horrible things to its user. I had seen what it had done to Lissa, I could only imagine what it had done to Robert, he had been using it much longer and much more frequently.

Victor had used this poor man, playing on how he felt for him. He had known Robert would do anything for him, he was paranoid and did not trust anyone. But he trusted Victor. After Las Vegas Victor had been Roberts rock, keeping him a float in a large mass of dark sea. Through the memories he flooded into my head I could see and feel what Robert saw in Victor. I could see why he had been so important to him. And in his eyes I had destroyed all of that.

I was to the point were I wanted my own death, my guilt was killing me slowly. Death was something I had dealt with a lot in the last year, a lot of it caused by me. Maybe I deserved it. Maybe karma was finally catching up to me. I not only was a killer I ruined many lives. I kept thinking about poor Jill, and how I had ripped her away from her normal stable life. Only to bring her into the chaos that was moroi politics.

I dragged Eddie down, ruining his spotless reputation. He was with Jill because Lissa had begged and begged that he was the one who should go. He hadn't talked to me in so long, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Even he knew I had ruined everything.

And Adrian. I had broken his heart in the worse way possible. I tried to tell myself that I could have given him all of myself, if things had been different, but I know thats not the truth. I had used Adrain. I used him to go hunt Dimitri. I used him to make myself feel better, I used him because it was convenient. Yes, I had cared about him, I even loved him. But in the end it was all about Dimitri.

I had never thought about what my actions would do to others. Others like Robert. He was lost, and mourning, and it was my fault. Although I couldn't help but think that I had done him a favor by getting rid of Victor, he would have never seen how much he was being used. Victor had a plan, and he used everyone he could. Robert had filled my mind with all the plans, including how Tasha had been involved.

Victor had used Tasha's jealousy and anger towards me to get her on his side. And she went for it. How could a man so evil get so many good people on his side. It was amazing what some bad judgement and emotional hurt could make people do. I thought better of Tasha though, I knew she could have tried harder but she gave in. And that made me sad, she had been so strong and would have accomplished so much in this world.

Robert made sure that I knew I wasn't going to get out of this alive. I had almost come to accept the fact that my own death was fast approaching. That was until Sonya tried to contact me. I had thought there was no way anyone would be looking for me yet, but there she was in front of me. Only slightly muffled. I knew Robert had entered the dream though he was no where in sight. I tried to yell at Sonya tell her where I was, but she just stared at me confused. Soon the dream ended and I had woken up to Robert hitting me across the face with a 2x4 piece of wood.

I slumped in my chair, gasping at how much that had hurt. I once again took in my surroundings and couldn't believe no one had found me. I was so close, right next to my fellow guardians. Yet no one knew. I thought back to last night, when I had been walking around, and still couldn't believe he had done this to me. I had trusted him, I thought he was a friend. But in the end Victor and his plan had won out and won him over too.

I was trying to figure out why a guy like him would turn to the dark side. He seemed happy and content with his life and were things were going. He had everything in his favor, what could possibly have ruined everything for him. Like he could read my mind Robert flooded me with memories of him.

I found myself in a small little house. It was oddly quiet, too quiet. I was about to turn around when I spotted something on the floor, I walked towards the kitchen and spotted a small child sitting on the floor sobbing into his knees. I bent down towards him.

"What's wrong? Where are your parents?" He looked up startled but answered me anyways.

"He chased them out back, they're dead." His eyes were void of emotion.

"What do you mean dead? Who was he?"

"Someone we trusted, she sent him here because she was mad."

"Who sent him?" I was growing confused, but at the same time I knew I was getting the answer to my recent questions. I sat next to the boy and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"The queen. She sent him to kill them, because she was angry. Mama said she didn't want them together. That mama deserved better. But Mama loved him. So they moved here. We had our family. We were happy, but she ruined it. And now I'll be alone forever." He sat up straight and looked me right in the eyes, a new determination in his eyes, although I didn't know what it was for.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to figure out this whole situation.

"You know who I am." He pulled away and got up and the memory was ended.

I knew exactly who he was. And I now knew why he had gone after me as well. My relationship with Adrian had burned at him. The fact that the queen had finally let us be angered him. Tatiana had not let his parents be, and had even gone as far as killing them to make her point. I was an exception, one he was very pissed about.

Robert walked away and sat on the couch. He was using a lot of spirit to keep me here, and too keep anyone from hearing what was going on. I slumped down on my chair and closed my eyes, before I knew it I had fallen asleep and was wrapped into a spirit dream. One that I knew Robert was too tired to notice. It was going to be my one and only chance to get out, and I was going to take it. I felt guilty about everything I had done, but I had done it for a reason. And at one point everyone had agreed to help me. I was going to get out of here and make everything better with everyone. I was not going to take death laying down. No I was going to fight and I was going to fight hard. Before the dream was fully made I started talking.

"Jenkins. Find Jenkins and he will lead you to me. I'm at his place, but be careful Roberts here."

I turned around to find a wide eyed Sonya. She hadn't moved or attempted to say anything. She nodded her head and the dream disappeared.

"Wrong move pretty girl." Roberts pissed off voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black once again.

_**OH NOOOO! So there you go Jenkins is the kidnapper! Reviews? I'm now writing as fast as I can!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hey there! I know the last chapter was a bit everywhere it was suppose to be. Robert has Rose and is using all kinds of spirit on her... If you couldn't guess the kid in the memory Robert gave Rose was Jenkins... He's a bad guy :(... But anyways lets get back to sexy Dimitri... Thanks for all the support! Your reviews make me smile!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 21 Time for action

Dpov

Abe and I walked as quickly as possible back to Lissa's. He had a new determination in his step and I had to know why. I grabbed him by the arm, and made him face towards me.

"What is it? What did you figure out?" I asked forcefully.

"I know who has her Dimitri. I should have known all along, who else would it be?" I was growing impatient now he being Abe just had to drag this out and I could not deal with that right now. If he knew I needed him to tell me now so I could go find Rose.

"Damn it Abe! Spit it out!"

"ROBERT!" As soon as he shouted this I started to run towards Lissa's apartment. I had to see if Sonya had contacted her again. I thought Robert was harmless. I thought letting him go would be fine and we would never hear from him again. If I was wrong then it was my fault. I had let him go, thinking him to be harmless. I got to Lissa's place and pounded on the door. Yelling for her to open. She opened the door and I shoved my way in. Sonya got up and started yelling while grabbing her coat.

"You have to find Jenkins. Rose said it was him, him and Robert have her. She said he was holding her at Jenkins place. SHE'S HERE IN COURT DIMITRI!" She was yelling this as we both were running out of the building.

I had no plan but to get to Jenkins apartment and as fast as I could. I soon left Sonya behind, but it was probably for the best. She was not going to want to see what was going to happen next. I was going to tear both of them apart. I wasn't going to stop until all their limps were torn off, they would beg to have me stop. No one was to touch my Roza.

I took the stairs to Jenkins apartment, flying up the 16 flights of stairs taking them 3 at a time. I got to the top and pulled out my gun. If Robert saw me, or should I say sensed me first he would use his spirit on me, then I would get no where and fast. I was hoping with my gun I could stop him and stop him fast.

I got to the door and didn't even think things through, I kicked it opened and barged in and I saw nothing. Nothing looked out of place. Everything seemed well right. No this couldn't be wrong, Rose told Sonya where she was, and Sonya seemed certain of it. I went into the bedroom and found nothing. I heard something from the closet and my heart beat sped up. I opened it and out fell out Jenkins.

His limb body and pale face telling me he was dead. But what caught my attention was the red envelope taped to his chest. Once again it was that neat handwriting, and once again it was for me. As I was about to reach for it I heard an army of guardians run through the door. They stopped in their tracks and looked at me over Jenkins body.

Then they all lunged at me. They thought I had killed him so they tried to restrain me. But I was too much for them. I started tossing guardians aside. Yelling and screaming for them to let me go. This just caused more of them to jump on me and pin me on the floor. It was a high pitched screech that stopped them from further restraining me. I looked up and saw it came from Lissa, who was out in the hall sounding all too much like the queen.

"You let me in this instant! He didn't do anything! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Soon after everyone started to calm down.

Before I knew it I was sitting out in the hall with Lissa and Christian leaning over me asking what I had found. I couldn't answer them at first trying to regain my composure. Lissa held my hands, and I felt a surge of hot and cold rush through me. I had no idea what it was, but suddenly I felt better, calm, and I could function again. She had sent spirit into me to make me better, she knew I needed to focus and she helped me out. I smiled at her as a thank you and she pulled me into a hug. Then I remembered the letter.

"There was a letter on him, I need it," I got up quickly and pushed through the crowd. The guardians were all gathered over the kitchen counter reading the letter.

"Belikov, you need to calm down. You calm down and we will give you the letter." Hans was trying to hold me back.

"OK, fine I'm calm let me see it." I took a deep breath in as Hans handed it to me.

_Dimitri_

_Now I've changed my mind. I'm going to need Rose alive for now. I'm going to need her to get rid of all of you. Long live the queen, long live the king. Long live you. Watch your back. Those closest to you are usually the first to back stab you. Jenkins is gone now, but I have more where that came from. _

_Sincerely,_

_Robert Duru_

_P.S Rose is being very cooperative... You'd be so proud._

I finally let out my breath, and just felt numb. I stared at the letter for a few more minutes before Lissa grabbed it from me. She gasped but I couldn't focus anymore. My mind had finally hit a state of exhaustion. I had been so close to getting my Rose. So close to saving her, but he was a step ahead of me. He couldn't have gotten too far. Not with the whole court on alert now.

But now we had more enemies than we thought. And he had threatened the queen. Things were about to get serious. He had messed up there when he thought it would be a good thing. No one in this court was going to let anything happen to Lissa. Everyone was now going to be looking for him. And along with him we would find Roza. He thought he needed her to get away with all this so he was going to keep her close.

And he was right I was proud of my Rose. She was cooperating but not for the reason he thought. No Rose knew better, she had to work with him, make him somewhat trust her. That way she could learn his plan, and make him make a mistake. She wouldn't let him harm Lissa or anyone she loved. He had officially pissed her off, and everyone else including me.

I made sure Lissa and Christian were brought some place safe and I headed back to my apartment. I couldn't help but smile. Robert was going down and he didn't even know it. He thought he had gotten away with it. But he had made his first mistake. In his hast he had left Rose alone for enough time for her to write a note. He gave her enough time to write a note and hide it. She also left it in a place where she knew I would find it. As I entered the apartment I smiled again and pulled out the note.

_Dimitri,_

_I love you... I'm fine. And I'm playing his game. He's going for Tasha. Look underground. And don't forget where the stars look the clearest. He's bringing me there. In 2 nights. Gethers, Martin, Grant, and Thomas are all rats.. See you soon my love. _

_Roza_

I called Hans directly not trusting anyone else. I told him about Tasha and he said he would up security with her. I also told him where we would have to go in 2 nights. And finally I told him who was working with Robert. He said he was going to have them arrested and we were to question them together.

Robert had made his worse and final mistake. He had trusted Rose. And everyone knows when you piss off Rose and she agrees with you that you should back down. Like Rose had always told me paybacks a bitch.

_**I know kinda more a filler chapter! But can you imagine a pissed off Dimitri barging in! Swoon! Review! You guys rock!**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**OMG you guys amaze me! I am in love with your reviews... You make me feel so good about my writing! I'm so happy you enjoy this story so much... Without further ado here is chapter 22!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 22 Trusting questions

Dpov

I stood in a room full of traitors. Some of which I would have never thought could turn on our cause, but then again in this world you never know who was on your side. Everyone was looking up to me, considering me their leader, trusting me more than I thought could ever happen. I just wished I could live up to their standards. I use to feel a lot better about this. I use to be confident. Lately a lot of it had just disappeared.

I know it had been so long since I had been returned to my natural state, but the nightmares were still there. Rose had been the only reason I felt like I could control them. But now 2 nights had passed and they too had returned. But while I thrashed and screamed no one was there to wake me up. No one was there to hold me when I woke up. Thats what happened today, although last night had been the worse.

I know not having her there had been the real reason everything had come to haunt me. Last night had been the worse, I had had the worse nightmare ever, it involved my Roza being gone forever and I was the one to blame. It is probably why I was punching these men. I was taking out all my anger on them.

"Tell me where she is?" I screamed while punching my now unknown victim. I had long forgotten their names. They were now my enemies, they were the reason she was gone.

They all stayed silent though. It was in our training, no matter the hurt, no matter the torture we would not break down. I should have known better but I could not help myself. I was angry, I was uncontrolled, I was truly losing it. Everyone became faceless, and everyone confronted my anger.

"She's with him. He said I had to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know why I did it. I swear I didn't want to. Belikov I swear!" I was mid swing when this stopped me.

"What do you mean?!" I screamed barely recognizing my voice.

"He approached me about a month ago when I was out in the city. I had no idea who he was. But he knew who I was. He started telling me all these things, and then he told me I had to do this. So I did it. I don't know why but I had to. I'm sorry man I tried to stop, but he said I couldn't."

Complusion. Robert had used complusion on all of them. He had used our own men against us, and they didn't even know it until it was too late. I should have seen this coming. Robert was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for, and now we had these men to deal with. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to them. Complusion was a good excuse to use to not get in trouble, but what if it was actually true.

After another hour, and some more yelling I knew I wasn't getting anywhere. Tonight was the night though, I knew where to meet Rose. I could only hope everything would work itself out. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. I knew she was tough though and she would be taking care of herself. I just couldn't help but wonder what she was doing to keep Robert at bay.

I knew he was a strong spirit user, and I knew he could read her aura. But yet she was so sure that he trusted her. I just had to keep telling myself that I had to trust her. That she knew what she was doing. I also was hoping that this was not a trap. Robert could easily use complusion on her and this whole thing would be exactly what he wanted. I took a deep breath in and tried not to think too much of it. My phone beeped and I went to check it.

It was Lissa asking me to come over. She had been driving herself insane these last two days. Sonya had not been able to contact Rose anymore, and we all knew it was because Robert wasn't letting her. That was worrying me a lot more than I let on, it just went to prove that he could still be using her and leading us all to our impending doom.

"I thought you were never going to get here." Lissa said softly as she closed the door.

"Sorry I was trying to get myself together." She nodded and led me to the kitchen.

"Christian cooked for all of us. He thought no one should have an empty stomach, saving her is going to take a lot of energy." She looked down at her plate, completely uneaten. She turned and made me a plate and placed it in front of me.

"I know we will get her, everything will be fine. You know Rose as well as I do. This is nothing." I wasn't sure if I was saying this to assure her or myself.

We sat quietly and she started to eat her food. She had not been able to dream walk Rose and it was bothering her. She felt like she had been doing nothing to save her best friend. She was so wrong, the reason her friend, our Rose was even being attempted to be saved was because of her. No one would go after a dhampir, it was only because Lissa's life was at stake that they gave us all the resources we needed. Even then she spent countless hours yelling and commanding people to make sure she was found.

Slowly everyone we knew started to make their way to the apartment. This had become our planning center. We all stared at maps and plans, and almost no one talked. We all knew what we had to do, and now it was a matter of waiting. This was the worst part my mind was torturing me. I could only imagine what Robert was doing to my dear Roza, and this only fueled the anger burning inside of me. I clenched my fist and was about to punch the wall, when small rough hands caught my fist.

"Let's go on the porch." Janie said to me as she pulled me into the balcony. Throughout all of this Rose's mother had been quiet. She listened and did as told, and had let me take charge. She almost seemed lost this whole time. It was a far cry from the woman that helped me recuse Rose back in Spokane.

We stood out on the porch silent for a while just breathing in the cool crisp air. It helped a lot to calm me down and I knew that is what she had been going for. Control was something I always had to work at. I was better at it than Rose, but it was only because I could hide my anger better than she could.

"You've been amazing throughout all of this you know? I don't know how you've done it. I use to think it was nothing, and that if something happened to her I would be in control and get the job done. But this whole time I have felt empty." She looked my way as she said this. Shrugged and continued.

"I know why now." She let a small smile form on her face. "I've gotten to know my daughter better now. I can relate to her. Hell I can even talk to her now without arguing. It's something I would have never thought would happen. I'm so proud of her, she has done everything any mother could be proud of. She's become such an exquisite person."

"Rose is amazing, guardian Hathaway." I said looking her in the eyes.

"You really do love her? And would do anything for her?" She asked as she let out a sigh.

"She's my everything. I don't know what I would do without her." I admitted.

"Well then, it's all I could ever ask for in my daughter boyfriend. Although you two seem like so much more. It's like you complete one another. You're more than worthy to be with her. She's lucky to have a man like you." She started to turn to go inside and then turned around with an evil grin on her face. "You can call me Janie. And I haven't forgotten that we need to go on that hunting trip."

She went inside and left me there with a grin of my own. I know she had accepted Rose and I a while back, but not fully. She always fought with Rose about me, saying that this wasn't right and she would throw comments my way as well. She had let me continue to call her by her proper title and never wanted me to change that. So having her say this to me made me happy. I wanted more than anything to be accepted by Janie, she was a strong woman, just like Rose and what they thought did matter.

I walked inside, in a much better mood. I was going to get my Rose back and everything was going to be fine. No matter what I knew it would all work out. We had been through too much for it not to work out. The universe could not possibly be that cruel.

_**I know filler chapter but I couldn't help it... I love Dimitri so much! Haha dont you? What do you think is going to happen now?**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Wow just wow! You guys are amazing! I knew a few times the names keep getting messed up I hit the spell check button and it fixes them without me knowing sometimes... For some reason it doesn't Like the names Dimitri and Janine! So I apologize if they come out wrong sometimes... I'm trying to write so fast for you guys... But I am beyond happy you guys pay that much attention to my stories! This ones for Genesis Chi! And for everyone else! Enjoy!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 23 Reality

RPOV

Have you ever had a dream that you could swear was real life? Have you ever had a moment in life that you thought was a dream? I think I was stuck somewhere in between. I knew what I had to do, but something was telling me to not do it. My wrists were starting to kill me tied behind my back. Robert was sitting in the corner panting. He had just given me an intense mental beating. I had even screamed. But now I just felt numb.

I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. I felt empty, and I knew nothing could ever fill this void. I was certain I was going to die, and if I didn't I knew soon I would be begging for it. Those visions filled my mind and I cringed. I had to at least try to snap out of it, I had to at least try to make myself a little more of a fighter in this situation.

But every time I tried to close my eyes to ease the throbbing in my head I saw those visions. Visions of Lissa being shot, or stabbed, or tortured to death. Having her yell at me that I was a horrible person cause I could not save her. In all those visions I would try so hard but never make it there on time. I had to keep telling myself that I was the one tied up, I was the one looking death in the eyes not her.

What was even worse than the death visions of Lissa, were the ones he gave me of Dimitri. Him being awakened again. Him going after me trying to kill me. Me killing him when he had not really been turned. The worse ones weren't even the ones of our death, it was the ones of him telling me he no longer wanted me, he no longer loved me. In these visions he would belittle me and leave me crying on the floor, me wanting to die.

I knew none it was real, but it hurt none the less. I opened my eyes again when I heard the door open. In walked in Jenkins, with a far off look on his face. He took in the scene and walked over to me.

"I see you've gotten what you deserve." He spat in my face and walked towards Robert to comfort him.

I couldn't believe he had done this to me. I trusted him. I thought of him as a friend, I would have done anything to help him just like I would have with anyone else. He thought I was evil and cruel and deserved what was happening to me. I understood what had happened. I understood why he was mad at me, but to go this far made no sense.

I know my parents had not been shunned for being together. They had me, but my life was a far cry from perfect. I just started to get to know my parents, and my childhood without them had been horrible. I had resented them both, especially my mother for never being there. I was over this now, but how could he think my life was so much better than his.

Yes, he watched his parents die and what had happened had been horrible, but that did not make my life something to envy. I knew the real reason was what I had with Dimitri. He had gone on a rant after he had attacked me, telling me I was so lucky to have him and be accepted. That his parents had never had the chance. I understood he was angry but this crazy fucker was making no sense.

I guess when you are crazy anything can make sense to you. I was about to try and sleep again, in hopes that Sonya would come again when Jenkins bolted up.

"They know we need to get out of here." He yelled at Robert who stood up just as quickly.

"How do they know?"

"She did it. She must have told them." Jenkins pointed at me like a small child would.

"Are you saying I let her?" Robert's anger was making a showing of itself again. "I blocked her dreams no one could get in! How dare you!." Oh if he only knew that someone had gotten in. And someone was coming and soon.

"We can get out of here! I know how!" Jenkins was pleading, but Robert was not listening, instead he was leading Jenkins to the bedroom. And Jenkins had started screaming, pleading for his life.

"You stay here." Robert ordered Jenkins and his cries died off.

Robert came into the living room and looked me square in the eyes.

"I'm going to untie you, and you are not going to move. You will follow my lead and do whatever I say." He was using complusion on me, except it was not working. I took advantage of this and simply nodded to agree. He untied me and went back into the room.

I knew I had to do something and do it fast. I saw a pen and paper and started to write a note, I knew what to write and who to write it to. I scribbled it fast and hid it in the cabinet slightly sticking out. Dimitri would see it. Its where I always hid notes for him at our apartment. I was startled when I heard a horrid scream come from the room.

Robert ran out and ordered me to follow him. He had me put a very dead Jenkins in the closet and he taped a note onto his chest. He soon ushered me out of the apartment and we soon were walking the shadows of the court. I saw a group of guardians running towards Jenkins apartment and I smiled.

Soon we found a building and Robert led us into a tunnel. One I had not even known existed. Robert had known all the hiding spots, spots I don't even think they guardians knew about. He didn't even spared me a glance, he was far too certain about his complusion, that was bad on his part. I would have tried to get away but I did not want him to get away. I had to do this so he would be caught and brought to justice.

He motioned me into a room and locked the door behind him. He motioned to a chair and I sat obediently. I tried to stare off, not wanting to look like I was in control and he grinned. I don't understand how he didn't know. All he had to do was look at my aura study it well and it would tell him what was going on. But as he finally took me in he seemed to have found nothing.

He threw a blanket at me and motioned to the floor.

"Go to sleep Rosemarie we have a lot to do the next couple days. You're going to do it all for me too."

"Ok." I said it monotone and laid down on the floor.

I turned my back to him, and actually fell asleep I was tired and hungry and was going to need my energy for this. I was also hoping for sleep so I could hopefully get in contact with someone. As I drifted into sleep I kept repeating Sonya's name over and over. Darkness met me, and even though I was unconscious I was disappointed.

Slowly though the dark world started to fade and color came in. I could feel the pull of a spirit dream and I smiled. I barely noticed the garden that was forming around me. I had to tell them the rest of the plan, this was my chance to get everything straight. I turned around.

"Oh god it's about ti..." I stopped myself when I saw it wasn't who I was waiting for. At least it wasn't Robert. "Oh God Adrian!" Without thinking I lunged myself at him and he actually caught me and held me tight.

"What's wrong what's going on?" I pulled away and studied him.

"What's wrong with me what's wrong with you?" He looked like, hell. His clothes were torn. He was bruised and bleeding, and if I was seeing right he had a bite mark on his neck.

"Hmmm Rose I think I'm dying."

"What?! What do you mean? Adrian no go back! Go back now, don't let this happen to you." I was frantic completely forgetting about myself. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Sydney." His face hardened. "I need to save her Rose, I need help." He looked around and the dream started to fade.

"No Adrian! Please!" It was all I could say before the dream faded. It soon started to turn into another dream but I was panicking. I had to help him. But how? What could I do when I myself was in trouble.

"Rose what is it?" Sonya grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me towards her. "Where are you? Are you ok? What's going on? Why are you panicking?" She shouted to me but I couldn't answer. I burst into tears. After a few minutes I collected myself.

"Oh god Sonya it's Adrian he's in trouble you need to get him help! Please!" I started to walk away but I didn't know where I was going, this was a dream after all.

"Rose, just calm down when I get back I'll let them know what I need though before I do is to know where you are and what is going on. Please focus and I'll go back and let them know."

I told her everything and she soon left. I woke soon after and found Robert staring at me. What I saw scared me. He knew, he knew that Sonya had seen me.

"So aren't we just miss popular tonight. Did you tell them anything?" He got up and started walking towards me, I soon noticed it wasn't just us two anymore. Two guardians I had never seen before sat in the corner.

"No, of course not. I'm here to help you. To do whatever you want. They were trying to tell me you were bad and wrong. I would never believe them." I tried to look at him adoringly. He studied me for a few minutes nodded his head and sat down between the two guardians.

"These two are our friends Rose." He said it in a way that sent chills down my spine. I knew better they weren't friends they were pawns. And I was going to have to find a way to save them. God I had too much on my plate.

_**So that was a background chapter so you know what happened to Rose before Dimitri rushed in! What do you think? Is Rose doing the right thing? Will they catch Robert? And before you panic I love happy endings... Well kinda hahaha... Review and I shall post again! Aida you're making me blush! Maybe I'll start writing a lot more now!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Roza M Belikova this one is for you... Just cause you freaken rock! Enjoy! Also everyone else you rock my socks! Enjoy as well!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 24 Let us Backtrack

DPOV

Let's go back one more night. The night before it all goes down... And here we go

I sat in my apartment, just thinking. I had my photo album and I was staring at a picture of Rose. Lissa had recently given us a camera and went crazy snapping pictures for us, stating that we did not have enough of us as a couple. At first we ignored her and tried to avoid the pictures she was taking. But soon enough we started poising for her and she ate it up. I'm glad she did that because without these pictures I would be going crazy. They kept me stable, they showed me what we had was not going to be ended this easily.

I turned the page and stared at the picture she had taken of us in bed about a week ago. We had just finished showing each other just how much we loved each other and started cuddling. She pulled away quickly and grabbed the camera, she aimed the camera in our direction and I did not even think twice before smiling. She had stated it was a good way to document our after glow. She had been right. The picture was perfect, each of us still flushed, hair sticking every which way, but the best thing was our smiles, they conveyed just how much we loved each other.

Maybe those pictures weren't a good way to not go crazy. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and the panic I had been hiding started to suffocate me. My chest hurt, I thought breathing was impossible, impossible without her. I had never felt this way, she was my everything. From the very beginning Rose had won me over, there was no fighting her love. She loved you and fought for you even when you didn't want her to. It's what I loved the most about her, she had never given up on me, on us. She had gone through hell and back for me and I was going to do the same for her.

A small knock at the door ripped my attention from the picture. I set the album down, and made sure no tears had escaped. I straightened out my shirt and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw a very distraught Sonya. She had been spending so much time trying to find Rose, I knew it was taking its toll on her. I felt bad and told her she didn't have to use spirit so much but she simply would not have it. She was willing to put everything she had to find Rose. Just like everyone else Rose had won over her heart and she would do anything for her.

"Hey there, come on in." I said as I ushered her inside. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be wonderful, thank you." She sat down and looked around the apartment.

Not too many people had come over to our place. Lissa stopped by the most, she tried to keep their friendship well and healthy. But Christian had yet to come over, but I knew that would soon change. Being his guardian had not been easy with him and Rose not talking, I was glad they were mending their friendship. I just wish the same would happen with Adrian, I knew it broke her heart to not have him, and I was uncertain what I should do about it, she would tell me to just let her handle it.

"This place is so you and Rose." Sonya said with a smile giggle.

"Yes, its amazing how we could get both our styles to work so well together, they are quite different." I yelled from the kitchen as I put the tea pot on the burner. I walked out into the living room and sat across from Sonya.

"I've talked to her again. She looks well. And she has Robert convinced his complusion is working on her. She misses you. And loves you so much." She said this then let out a sigh.

"Thank you Sonya. That means a lot to me. But you need to ease off the spirit, Rose would not want you working yourself to hard. Especially since we know everything will work out just fine."

"I'm worried Dimitri. Robert is stronger than we gave him credit for. I've been meaning to tell you something but I don't know where to start." She looked me in the eyes, fears radiating from her eyes.

"Sonya I'm here and I'll listen, nothing you say or do will make me upset with you. But if it's enough to make you look so scared I think I should know." I leaned forward and caught one of her small hands in mine and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She pulled back and sighed once again looking around the apartment.

"He's been filing her with spirit. Torturing her with images, and emotional as well as physical pain. She didn't tell me but I saw it Dimitri. I somehow got flashes of it all, and it was horrible. Her aura was black the last time I saw her. You have to be careful when you do this rescue mission, all she needs is a spark. She still has some lingering spirit from Lissa too." I nodded in understanding. I knew what spirit could cause, I knew she would be frail after this, but my Roza was strong and she would get through this.

"I know I'll be there for her, I won't let her do anything and I will not let anything happen to her."

"It's more than that too. Robert is so strong, hes been sending his spirit into me when I dream walk her. I didn't even know it until Lissa observed me as I made contact. His magic is deadly. You all need to be very careful. Jenkins was killed by his spirit, there were no marks, nothing. But I could sense it. He needs to be taken out and fast before too many get hurt." She returned her gaze to mine and started to stand up.

"Go get some sleep Sonya. I'll warn everyone, you have no idea how much you have done for me."

After she left I showered, got dressed and headed to the guardians office. It was chaos in there. All resources were being thrown into finding Robert on court. But for some reason no one could find him. I knocked on Hans door, and he waved me in, while yelling into a cell. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and waited patiently.

"Belikov, what can I do for you?"

I relied the information back to him, and he made sure to spread the word. If tomorrow was going to work out we would have to have all the advantage. He handed me a stack of papers and told me to brief the other guardians.

"I need this to go smoothly, I know I can count on you." Hans said with a small smile.

" I know, I need it too." I started to turn but his voiced stopped me.

"I know we will get her back, she's a hell of a guardian, and an even better person." With that he looked down at his paperwork and I went to brief everyone.

As much as Rose drove Hans crazy, I knew he cared about her. There was something about her that would eventually break you. There was no way you could not like her after getting to know her. I had seen how so many guardians accepted her so quickly after she was found innocent. I think a lot of it was that she was so willing to save her charge no matter the outcome. She had also been fighting so hard for me to be accepted. They were coming around but I had her to thank for that.

The meeting went smoothly everything was planned out. We had even found that 2 more guardians were missing. Our thoughts being that Robert was using them. But we had a solid plan, and this plan involved Roberts death. The fear of what he could do with his spirit was too much. We were to find him and kill on sight. It sounded horrible, but whatever plan they had all been trying to form was not going to work. It had to end with him.

I then decided it was time for me to make one last visit to someone, I don't know why but I had to see her alone. Get more answers from her, even if it had nothing to do with Rose. I had to know why my friend had turned so evil. I had known her my whole life, I trusted her. Everyone did, and she betrayed us. I guess I had to finally say my good bye to Tasha.

_**Yea yea I know... I'm so teasing you! But you know you like it! Haha so what do you think? Is it going to end well? Will Rose be hurt by the constant spirit? Oh well you will have to wait and see.. Also looks like another Tasha visit! Review!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Those reviews those follows and those favorites! Thank you thank you thank you! And for that I will give you another update!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 25 Why?

Dpov

I slowly walked to where Tasha was being held. I had no idea how I even was walking I was so caught up in my own thoughts. It was like my body was working without my brain, even though I knew that was ridiculous. I knew she would be able to tell me the entire plan. I needed her to tell me so we could stop this once and for all. Victor was not going to get what he wanted, he was dead and with his death his plan to rule the moroi ended.

I walked down the long hallway that would lead me to her cell, and stopped in front of hers. If I thought she looked horrible when I last saw her, I don't even know how to describe her now. The dark circles under her eyes were worse, her skin deathly pale, her hair flat and oily. The look in her eyes was far off and lost. I stood there for what seemed like hours and she never once noticed me.

"Tasha." I whispered softly, barely being able to get that one word out. She looked up confused, she stared at me like I was a dream, like she couldn't believe I was there. She got off her bed and started walking towards the bars and stopped when she was about a foot away. Her eyes bore into my soul and I could not help but feel bad for the woman that was standing in front of me. She was no longer who I use to know, and it hurt a lot. I wish I could do something to help but I knew that was no longer an option.

"Dimka, I think I'm going crazy." She stated while running her hands through her hair only making it look that much worse. She would not even look me in the eyes.

"Tasha we need to talk. I need you to tell me the truth." My voice sounded like it was pleading, and it was. I had to know what was going on, that my Rose would be OK in the end. If I had to pretend to be nice to her I would, and in a way I did not have to make believe. She was my friend, someone I cared about seeing her here in the situation hurt. And I was not cruel by nature.

" I don't think you want to know Dimka. What is happening is so twisted I wouldn't even know where to start." She sat on the concrete floor and leaned against the bars. I squatted down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Tasha I need you to try. I know you hate her, I know what you feel about her. But what about me. Do you know how I feel right now? I need to know. And I need you to tell me." She turned to look at me and her eyes widened. I knew she would not care about what happened to Rose she had proved that when she had framed her for the queens murder. But I did know she cared about me, it was the reasin why she did what she did, and even though she hated Rose I knew saying I was suffering would soften her up.

"Dimka, I am so sorry. I should have never hurt you like this. I don't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning Tasha." I sat down next to her my back to her and she looked forward into her cell.

"I already told you he contacted me. He convinced me this would make me feel better. And I believed him. I love you so much Dimitri that I would do anything for you, but you never saw it. After you were turned, I lost all hope, and decided maybe it would be best to leave it be. I stopped going after Rose. I even requested her to be my guardian. I still saw her as the woman who stole you, but with you not around she wasn't a threat. She was just like me, she had also lost her love. But then she brought you back." She stopped talking and I could hear soft sobs coming from her. She didn't sound like she was going to continue so I had to push her into it.

"What happened after I was turned?" I asked turning to her as she turned to me.

"I got another letter from him, from Victor. He told me he would forgive me for stopping but now I had to step back up because Rose was going to take you away again. I could not have that happen. But then you rejected her, and I thought it would be fine to go with his plan. He wanted the queen dead, we met and he convinced me it was the right thing to do. We made a plan and we decided Rose was the best option to set up. Her outbursts and lack of discipline were all in our favor. And in the end we would get rid of the one thing stopping us from controlling Lissa." She took a deep breath and continued.

"All this time it was about Lissa and the power she held. Victor wanted it, he needed to control her, because controlling her meant controlling the moroi. And the things he wanted were not bad. He wanted equality. He wanted the moroi to fight. That was enough for me to join him, because he was going to get something done. And then you guys escaped. It ruined everything, it is why he went to find you and then you gave him the golden ticket, Jill. Lissa would be queen, Rose would have to be killed and I could in turn plant his ideas in her."

"But that didn't work did it? And he had a back up plan didn't he?" I asked with disgust.

"Yes, he said if it did not work out, he was just going to get rid of all of you. And Rose would be the one to do it. He said he would have you all killed by Rose and she would be so broken and so hurt she would end things for herself. And in turn his followers would all come out and do their part." She looked at me looking for some type of acceptance that she had given me this information but all I could do was stare at her in disgust.

"So this was the plan all along Tasha, get rid of everything and everyone standing in your way to me. And then getting the dhampir and moroi to fight together?" I almost yelled at her.

"Dimka I had to have you, one way or another you have to be mine. And with no one in the way it can happen, we can be happy." She reached out from the bars but I moved away. Her gaze met mine and for a moment I felt lost in her icy blue eyes. Something told me to get closer that maybe I did want her, and then it hit me. She was compeling me. She would never give up.

I sat up and started to walk away. She had given me what I was looking for. I knew what Robert was planning on doing, and it was not going to work, not with Rose fooling him. Rose would never hurt any of us, I had long learned that she would die before losing those she loved.

"Tasha, this is the last time you will ever see me. Do you understand?" She shook her head sadly "After everything you have done, I forgive you, someone has to. But that doesn't not mean I will forget this. May god forgive you though, because everything you have done, cannot be so easily forgiven by others." And with that I left.

She did not yell after me, she did not even move. She had accepted defeat and she knew what her fate would be. Even if Roberts plan worked out I would never be with her, she had lost me forever. It was hard for me to accept this myself, she had been such a good close friend. And I once again had lost someone I cared about and there was nothing I could do about it.

But I could do something for Rose. I still had her and I still could make everything right. We had a plan, and I would not let it fail. Tomorrow come the rising of the moon we would go hunting. I knew where Rose wanted me to go. Far off almost at the end of the wards lay open fields. I had taken Rose there several times so we could watch the sunrise and the stars on clear nights. It was our favorite spot, it was where we could go and escape and just truly be alone with each other. It was were I would fight for her and get her back.

Robert had no idea what was coming for him, but it was going to be the end of him and that I was sure of.

I headed back to our apartment with a new determination, no one and nothing was going to get in my way. One way or another I was getting my Roza back tomorrow. And we together we were going to end this chaos, this morbid plan Victor had set in place. That man was not going to win, especially not from his grave.

_**Oh hot damn! Dimitri is so fierce! Swoon! Haha so what do you think? There is no way Dimitri is backing down now! Review! Cause you know I love them!**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Ok so this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Action! Fighting! And the end? Oh no! I am beyond stoked about this chapter! Let me tell you I am doing a little dance right now! Thank you so much again for the reviews! You melt my heart! It's sad to see this story coming to an end... One more chapter after this and it ends! Bitter sweet! Enjoy peoples!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 26 Shit is going down

Dpov

We had eyes and ears everywhere on this field, though none could be seen or heard. We were guardians, the best of the best and nothing was going to go wrong with this plan, it was flawless and Robert was going to do exactly what we wanted him to do. We all knew he had to be in the building lining the wards, it was a small but tall 8 story building that was set up for guards to live in so the edges could be kept safe. But with killer wards and constant walking guards it was unused. But not tonight.

I could see lights in the windows, and shadows walking around inside. From what we could tell there were not very many in there, 10 at the most. In about 10 minutes we would be raiding that building. Full force and only aiming to kill Robert. He was the main target everyone else we encountered would be handled other wise. We had to see what they knew and see if they had been forced to work with him. Robert on the other hand had threatened the queen and that was his biggest mistake.

"Count down has started 5 minutes and counting." I heard through my ear piece. That was my cue to start heading towards the building. We would be slowly approaching one by one, it would make us less likely to be caught, we wanted to be close. I was about 20 steps in when I heard a loud bang.

I turned around to see what I had not been expecting, half the guardians who were with us turned on us. They started attacking the closest to them and were aiming to kill.

"Don't kill anyone, knock them out, but don't kill something is wrong here." I started to run towards the building I knew something had gone wrong. Robert must have seen us, even though Sonya had made charms so we wouldn't be spotted he must have seen right through them and somehow gotten half our men to break and fight.

I was about 30 feet from the building when someone crashed into me from the right. I took my fighting stance and saw Tanner. My eyes widened but I didn't hesitate. I knew there was no way Tanner would turn on me. He was thankful Robert had turned Sonya back, but he did not like the man at all. Sonya hated him and by default so did Mikhail. I had to take him down, and out of commission. I had to make sure he did not get hurt. So I waited for him to attack.

I knew I could use my height to my advantage but so could he. He lunged wildly and I dodged only angering him more. He was sweating profusely, and his moves were sloppy, the work of Robert not being able to completely control him. He lunged one more time and this time I caught him. I brought us down to the ground and tried to put him in a choke hold.

He wasn't going out without a fight though. He thrashed in my arms, and although he was smaller than me he had plenty of muscle to make up for it. He over threw me and landed on top of me, but instead of trying to choke me he was trying to stake me. He kept trying to stake my heart and I kept blocking. But like I said he was being sloppy so after a few failed attempts on his part I threw him off, got him in a choke hold and he soon started to fade.

I dragged his body to the sidelines and motioned the other guardians to do so with their own fighting partners. I looked around and was thankful that I saw no one being staked, or anyone lying down dead. We could not lose anyone because of Robert, and we all had to work together to get to him. I was about to go help the others when I heard it.

"DIMITRI." It was the voice of Robert. It echoed through the field and I followed it to find where it come from.

I finally looked up to the building and froze at what I saw. There at the very top on the roof, stepping onto the ledge was Rose, with Robert behind her, a gun aimed at her head. I knew 8 stories would kill her, if not the fall the gun shot would definitely. I had to come up with something and fast. I headed towards the building and heard the frantic call of Rose telling me not to.

I took the steps 3 at a time, but it still did not seem fast enough. It seemed like I was never going to make it to the top on time. To make matters worse 2 of the guardians that were in the building came down the stairs trying to tackle me, the first one though lost his footing when I swing and punched him and fell a few flight of stairs no longer moving, I allowed myself one look in hopes that he was still alive. That one look cost me a swift kick to my stomach making me bend over in pain.

I quickly recovered and fought back. I punched and kicked, but this guardian was good. Just as well trained as I was. I had never seen him before and something told me he was a loyal subject to Robert. His eyes seemed focused, his moves far too calculated for someone else to be controlling him. This is what we had feared the most. Guardians and moroi following him freely.

I swung a few more times and finally landed a blow to his jaw causing him to fall down. A few more punches and he was out of commission. I knew I should have tied him down or something but I had no time my Roza needed me and fast. And as soon as he stopped moving I continued my run up the stairs.

I had no idea how I had this much energy, it never wavered. I finally made it to the door and pushed it open. I was expecting to see more guardians but there were none. Straight ahead I saw Robert with Rose on the ledge gun still pointed at her.

"So I see how this is going to be. You know you cannot stop me. She has to die, an eye for an eye." Robert said not even looking my direction. His confidence that I would not get to him on time slightly startling me.

"You don't have to do this. Things could be different. She didn't do that on purpose you know that. You, yourself should know what spirit makes people do." I don't know if it was the right thing to say, hell it might make him shoot her faster, but it was the truth, maybe I could make him stand off with me verbally and I could bade myself more time.

"It is exactly what I have to do. All this time it has been her fault. She took Lissa away from the academy and Victor had to try so hard to find them, and even when they were back at the academy and he got Lissa, she had to go and mess that up too." He was screaming and had started to poke Rose in the back with the gun. I inched closer but stopped.

"Don't get any closer, or I will do it. She ruined everything. The entire plan, she killed Victor. Now I have to fix it. I have to fix it all, and make my brother proud." I was now in a position were I could see his face and he had an evil, almost frightening grin there. He was staring at the field at his battlefield, and from the look of it, he wasn't winning, although something told me he did not care. His grin was from his cracking, the use of spirit was breaking him and he was trying to remain in control but it would soon be slipping.

I was planning my move. I had everything in place. I knew how to get Robert, stop him from shooting the gun and not let Rose fall. The plan was all set and I was about to step when a guardian out of no where charged at me. I was brought to the ground, and did not react as quickly as I should have. I should have been paying more attention. I was too focused on Robert and Rose that I let my guard down, and I potentially could have ruined everything.

I got up and started my own attack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Rose had set her own plan into action. I saw her turn swiftly and tackle Robert onto the ground. But saw no more before I saw a fist fly towards my face, I barely missed blocking it. I aimed and swung and struck the man in his shoulder. He staggered backwards but just as quickly came back at me. I blocked he punched, I punched he blocked. I had to end this and fast. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. The tar digging into my forearm.

We struggled for a bit more but I finally got him into a choke hold. I took the time to look around and saw no one else. I focused my attention to Rose who was still struggling with Robert she was trying to pry the gun from his hands, but I could tell he was throwing spirit her way because she kept hesitating. She kept pushing through, and managed a punch to his jaw that caused Robert to let the gun go. Thats when everything sped up.

Rose got up aimed the gun at Robert and I saw her muscles tense to pull the trigger but Robert lunged at her. Rose was no more than a foot from the ledge. I knew what was going to happen. I had mere seconds to help her. I let go of the man, and ran towards her just as Robert lunged, the gun went off and she started to fall back. Robert had been close enough to touch her as it went off and she started to fall backwards. I got there just in time to wrap my arms around her waist. But I feared I was too late. And I soon felt the sensation of falling.

I looked her in the eyes and her eyes conveyed exactly what I hoped mine did too. She loved me. She wanted me to know she loved me and that nothing would ever get in between us, and she was right. Nothing could stop our love, that had been proven time and time again. As I kept feeling like I was falling I pulled her closer and closed my eyes. If this was how we were going, I was going to die happy, in her arms.

_**Muahaha! I know I know! Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me... PLEASE! I only do this because well it is what I am good at.. Cliff hangers are my fave to write and my fave to read! **_


	28. Chapter 27

_**OK here we go! This is the very last chapter! It is sad to see this one go... But I am off to write a brand new story... Thank you all that have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story... You are all amazing!**_

Thoughts

Chapter 27 Too good to be true

RPOV

I had felt it Dimitri grabbing my waist, but I somehow knew he was too late. I felt the falling sensation and instead focused on his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes I loved so much. I was trying to tell him I loved him and I knew he was doing the same. I closed my eyes and soon felt the ground.

I opened my eyes only to see Dimitri's brown ones staring at me smiling. I looked around and saw we were still on the roof. Dimitri had somehow managed to make us fall in the right direction. I pulled him closer and kissed him with a powerful force. I let myself get lost in that kiss, I conveyed everything I felt in that kiss. And like always I fell into my very own personal heaven.

We were broken apart when we heard approaching foot steps we both shot up, and got into our fighting stance. Only to stand down when we saw familiar faces. They told us everything was clear, and the only casualty had been Robert. I looked towards the ledge and saw he was no longer there, which told me he had fallen over, though I doubt the drop killed him, I knew I shot him in the heart. As soon as I thought that guilt shot through me. Like he could read my mind Dimitri tightened his grip around my waist and started leading me down the stairs, which was not easy because I was still in that damn dress.

Before I knew it I was in the infirmary. I seem to be there far too much. I was once again poked and probed and deemed healthy enough to go home. I was looking forward to going home showering, eating, and then passing the fuck out. But apparently everyone else had other ideas.

As soon as we walked through the door I was nearly tackled to the ground by Lissa. I did not mind it at all, I was so happy to see my best friend I hugged her back just as tightly. I was so happy she was OK. I had been so worried that Robert had sent someone after her. It was even worse when I knew Jenkins was in on it, because I knew he was able to see her.

"Oh, Rose you have got to stop doing this to me... I'm already greying." She said but soon started laughing.

Before I could answer another set of arms grabbed me from Lissa. They were short and I soon saw curly red hair in my face as she brought me down. My mother hugged me with such force that I nearly stopped breathing, but I could not break the hug. Just like Lissa I was so glad to see her as well.

"Rose, oh god, Rose I was so worried about you. Why must you keep doing this to me?" I pulled away and rolled my eyes.

"Trust me if I could stop it I would. I sure as fuck don't want this shit happening to me."

"Rosemarie watch that mouth!" She yelled and started to point her finger at me but I just pulled her into another hug.

Everyone seemed to want to be near me tonight, I usually would have loved to have a get together at my place but right now all I wanted was to sleep. To have them all leave and have Dimitri be the only one by my side. I was still in that damn dress too, how could they not see how tired, how uncomfortable I was?

But we were able to clear everything that had happened. Apparently the reason Robert was not able to compel me was because Sonya had sent a small seed of her spirit into me. She made it so he would not be able to harm me anymore, because well she cared that much about me. But I knew spirit was still affecting me. My mood was ill, and I did feel depressed but I had had enough experience with it that I knew I could fight it. I would have a lot of work to do though because it was not going to be easy, but I knew I had all these people to help me.

Robert was also not able to stop me when I shot him, because he had burned himself out. Controlling all those guardians and trying to control me had been his breaking point. He had officially hit his breaking point, and from what Sonya explained he would have ended up just like Avery at the end. But Dimitri informed he would have not survived the night to end up locked up anyways. All of this was becoming too much for me to handle, and I held my head in my hands.

" I think Rose needs to get some sleep." Dimitri my hero.

"You're right we are so sorry. Get some sleep Rose, and we will see you tomorrow. I love you Kizm. Sleep well." My father said and then planted a kiss on my forehead. He slowly ushered everyone out and left with a wink my way.

The door soon closed and I clasped on the couch. I took a deep breath in and was so happy to finally be alone. Dimitri was cleaning up the glasses everyone left behind, he was giving me my space which I appreciated. I slowly forced myself to get up and go to the bedroom, I needed to get out of that dress and burn it. I never wanted to see it again. Although it did remind me of the progress it had done at the ball, it also reminded me of these last few days and how horrible they had been.

I soon found out though that the dress was not that easy to get off on my own. I struggled for a while, and soon decided I would just cut it off myself. I went to the draw were I knew Dimitri kept his weapons and started digging for a proper knife. As I was about to start cutting strong hands stopped me and took the knife from me.

Dimitri stood their with a smirk on his face. He took the knife and tore off my dress. The dress fell to the floor and before it could land Dimitri had me in his arms heading towards the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and turned on the faucet. He let the tub fill up and he poured extra bubbles in for me. After it was full he lifted me once again and put me in the tub.

"You relax my love. I'm going to make you something to eat." He smirked at me and left. As much as I wanted him to stay I needed time to think everything over.

Everyone had filled me in on everything that was happening. Apparently everything at Palm Springs was not going as smooth either. There had been an attack on the gang there and I began to freak out before everyone told me it had been worked out. I had been scared when Adrian had visited me that last time, and I was so happy to know he was OK. But I knew there was something else to it that no one wanted to tell me.

Maybe they all wanted to be feel and be better before they dropped anything else on me. I let myself sink deeper into the water and took a deep breath in. It was crazy how much had happened in the last year. But I was happy that everything still was working itself out. What had happened to me was nothing, and I had to keep telling myself that or I was going to go crazy. I knew things could have gone much worse.

After the water started to get cool, I got out of the tub and dried myself. I now had a mission, get to Dimitri . I needed him so badly right then. I needed every part of him, I longed for his touch, his kisses, his scent, his comfort. I did not even bother putting on anything, I knew it would be pointless because soon we would both be undressed

I slowly creeped into the kitchen where I knew he was busy making a great meal, but it would have to wait. I leaned up against the counter and waited for him to notice me, which did not take long at all. When he turned around and saw me his eyes widened with lust.

"See something you like comrade?" Instead of answering me he nearly ran to me and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

I found myself lost in that kiss, just like every other time I was lost in heaven. That kiss held more than just lust. Him and I once again had beaten the odds. We were kissing to make up for lost time, kissing to celebrate being alive, we were kissing to be closer. Before I knew it we ended up somehow in the bedroom Dimitri edging me closer to the bed.

I soon fell onto the bed, and Dimitri soon joined. This like every other time we wasted no time in coming close, in leaving no space between our bodies. We needed each other, we could not go on without each other. And no matter what we went through I knew we would always have each other.

I let myself get lost in the wonder of Dimitri, and I did not want it to ever end. When we were finished we laid side by side panting, both with huge grins on our faces.

"You know maybe I should get kidnapped more often if sex will be like that." I said while running my fingers down his chest.

"How about I just do that all the time and then we can avoid all problems of you being kidnapped?"

"I can go for that love." I slowly rolled over and put my head on his chest.

Dimitri kissed my forehead and pulled the blankets over us. He kissed the top of my head, and pulled me closer. This was perfect, I knew I was where I belonged. Dimitri was my other half, and as long as I was with him I knew everything would always work out. I also learned that I should never keep anything from him ever again. I now knew that in trying to protect him, I had made everything even worse. He would have been there for me when I had been attacked and could have stopped the problem even sooner.

With a sigh I let sleep take over. I was tired and sore, not just from the long days that had passed. Tomorrow I would have to go figure out what happened with the Palm Springs crew, and I would also have to see what Dimitri was hiding from me. I knew when they had been brought up he tried to stop everyone from saying something. But for now I would enjoy this. I would enjoy a peaceful nights rest, and I would enjoy having Dimitri here.

I awoke the next morning still in Dimitris arms. He was awake and studying me, it was something he did often, and I never truly understood why he did it. He always told me he loved watching me sleep because I looked so peaceful and beautiful. But I knew better he watched me for the same reason I would watch him. Because we both couldn't believe we had gotten so lucky in life. We had somehow made it through so many things, and made this relationship work. It would always have its downs but all the good was worth it all.

"Good morning Roza." He said with a smile and then he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Mmmmm good indeed."

"I have something I need to tell you before anyone else does." I looked up and did not like the frown that came on his face. This was not going to be something I would be happy with. But I knew I would have to deal with it.

"Well no need to delay lay it on me comrade."

"I have been asked to go to Palm Springs, Sonya and I. Apparently they discovered something that has to do with spirit and those who have be restored, and they think Sonya and I can help provide some answers." He went on to explain the situation, and the more he got into it, the more I knew he was right, he had to go.

I knew Dimitri and I knew he thought this would be his way of helping out, of maybe getting some of the bad he did as an evil creature of the night out of him.

"How long?" I asked hoping it would not be that long.

"I don't know as long as they need me. I mean it won't be too bad, you guys are leaving for college soon, so we would have parted soon." He was trying to make the situation better for me. But I knew better Leigh was a lot closer to court and easier for him and Christian to visit than Palm Springs. But this was something we both had accepted when we got back together. Our jobs would sometimes get in the way of us being together.

"OK, fine but can I call whenever?"

"I would hope you would. I will do everything for us to stay in constant contact. I love you Rose and I know everything will work out. Just please keep yourself safe. Please." He lifted my chin up and had a pleading look. One that I understood.

" I will do everything I can you know that. I love you Dimitri. And you as well, what went on over there was crazy and I need to know you are safe too." I leaned in for a kiss and he soon leaned in to close the space.

We spent the rest of the morning in bed making up for the time we had lost, and the time we would be losing when he would leave for Palm Springs. The love we shared was amazing. And time and time again we found out nothing was going to get in the way of us.

We spent the rest of the day with our friends and family. Lissa even gave Dimitri and I tickets to Russia for when he returned from Palm Springs, I saw the happiness in his eyes and I loved Lissa even more for making that happen. Dimitri was leaving in a couple days so I just wanted to make the best of the situation at hand.

A few days later...

And with that I had to say a temporary good bye to the man of my dreams. The love of my life. I walked him to the run way. And wish him good luck. He was going to need it. I knew things were going to be tense. He was willingly walking into the home of the man he still thinks he stole me from, oh I would have loved to see this play out. Adrain was not going to be happy. And with that Dimitri Belikov left me, for an epic adventure of his own.

_**Once again thank you all so much! You guys have made me want to keep writing! I am working on a new story called Extraordinary. I hope to post this one tomorrow... It is not VA based but it has all their names... I can only hope you guys will read that one as well so I can share my love of writing with you all... THANK YOU! Let me know what you thought of this last chapter! Review please!**_


End file.
